Bionic Escaped
by ungerlover
Summary: She's been held hostage for two days. After suffering terrorizing attacks and nightmares, Bree is starting to realize her biggest threat is her own emotions. With every passing second, she's becoming more anxious to leave this horrid lab. But will she leave to be with the family who neglected her? Or will she stay to protect the abused boy who stood by her? Sequel to Bionic Stolen.
1. Chapter 1 Instincts

**AN: AHHHHHH! Bionic Escaped is here! Who's happy? I sure am because this was a LOT of fun to write and I can't wait to see your reactions! :D Hopefully you all like this very special, first chapter! Now, I would like to introduce, ungerlover's (A.K.A. Lauren) third story: Bionic Escaped. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or the parts of the plot that are from Girl Stolen by April Henry.**

* * *

Bree's P.O.V.

"Keep your feet shoulder length apart," Chase instructed from in front of me. This was it. My very first training session.

Literally ten minutes ago, Chase offered to train me. To say the least, I was shocked to the point of passing out. But I didn't. I didn't want to miss out on this grand opportunity.

"Okay don't make your legs so stiff. They're too straight."

"Like this?" I asked him, squatting down about an inch. He wanted to teach me the proper fighting stance before we got into the technical bionic stuff, which was understandable. Anything to get me trained.

The sooner I'm trained, the sooner I can leave this place. And it's not just this place that has me on edge. I feel disgusting. My hair is all oily and clumped together in knotted tangles. My mouth has this bitter and stale taste. I smell like I just walked out of a grave. My clothes were dingy and had tears in the fabric (no thanks to Marcus). To say the least, I looked like a hobo you would find outside of a gas station bathroom. Gross.

"Yeah. That way, if your opponent strikes you, you won't lose your balance as easily. Now let me see your fists."

I bunched up my fists with my thumbs tucked safely inside. I held my arms up so my elbows were level with my shoulders.

"Um, yeah," Chase started with a slight wince. "first of all, you don't want to have your elbows up to your shoulders. Right now, you look like a chicken trying to do yoga."

_Oh, great. Now, whoever I attack will probably laugh to death!_

"Here," Chase guided my elbows so they were parallel to my body and my fists were in front of my face.

_Yeah, this makes much more sense._

"And your thumbs shouldn't be curled into your palms. You wanna guess why?" he questioned with a grin while I glanced at my tight fists.

"I honestly have no idea. I thought this was right, so you don't break your thumbs in a fight," I explained.

"Actually, that's why you keep them out. The impact of your hand against something hard, like the bone of an opponent, could cause your hands to tighten, thus snapping your thumbs. Never keep your thumbs in."

So there I stood, feet shoulder length apart, legs bent and closed fists up to my face with my thumbs on the outside. And it was all thanks to Chase. It meant a lot to me that he was willing to train me. Too bad he asked for something in return.

"Perfect," Chase praised from in front of me. I beamed at him, which he gladly returned. Unexpectedly, he took his own stance. "Now fight."

"Excuse me?" I asked, disbelieving his words. Chase just smirked down at me.

"Fight me. Show me your combat skills."

"Chase," I started, lowering my arms. "You know I can't fight. That's why you're training me. Remember?" He rolled his eyes and took a step closer, also dropping his arms.

"Yes, I remember," he mocked. "But to train you, I need to see what skills you already have. Find out your strengths and weaknesses, you know?"

I sighed and regained my form as he took a step back. "Fine."

I threw a light punch in his direction, which he easily dodged, like he was expecting me to use that attack. I guess it makes sense. It was a pretty predictable move.

I threw another punch towards his arm. He grabbed my fist and held it in place. Struggling to get it free of his grasp, I pulled really hard on it. And by really hard, I mean really hard. So hard, in fact, I fell flat on my butt.

_Ow! Well, at least I got my hand away._

Chase let out a small chuckle and offered me help up. I smiled and gracefully reached up for his outstretched hand. He carefully pulled on my arm and I floated back up to his level. With a smirk crawling onto his chin, his grip on my hand tightened, even when I was fully balanced. Now, his hand was completely squeezing mine, folding the skin.

Before I could do anything to stop him, Chase twirled me around so my back was facing him. He grabbed my other arm and clasped my wrists together before bending my elbows and setting my hands by my shoulder blades. He forcefully pressed down on my back and I shriveled down to the floor with a gasp.

"Never trust the opponent. they'll trick you with mock kindness and you'll let your guard down. You'll become a vulnerable target, and they'll take full advantage of it. Never trust anyone not on your side of the fight."

I felt like I should have been taking notes. There's too many tips and strategies he was trying to teach me. There's no way I'd be able to remember them all.

"Recognize this hold?" Chase then asked teasingly.

"Yes," I grumbled. "It's the only one I know." And I was being truthful. This was the only one I knew. I had used it on him in the elevator. "Now can you let go?"

"Nope. Try to get out of it."

"Chase!" I whined.

"Try to get out," he repeated, slightly more forceful. I rolled my eyes and tried to move my wrist. Of course, this probably wasn't a good idea because my hands ended up rubbing against the welts that Marcus had left.

"Oww!" I hissed before his hands released my own. I laid down on the floor with my back facing the ceiling and my sore arms spread across the floor. The stinging sensation in my back was still evident, and it practically paralyzed me. I could barely move.

"Bree? Are you okay?" Chase asked, squatting down to the ground.

"Umm, yeah. I'm fine," I mumbled, trying to help myself up from the floor. While I was struggling to lift myself up, Chase just sprang back up and positioned himself in another fighting stance.

_How is he this agile? He's more wounded then me!_

"Chase, what about your back? Shouldn't it hurt worse than mine?"

He shook his head and said, "Technically, it should, but I'm used to the pain. Sometimes in training, I can't even tell my back is scarred. And if I do, I just ignore it and move on. Otherwise, Douglas will punish me for being too weak, which will in turn force me to take more hits."

"Oh," I breathed. Well, what was I supposed to say? It's a pretty sensitive subject for him. It took forever to get him to open up about his family.

"Try again," Chase insisted. I reluctantly held up my arms once more. When I thought he wasn't looking, I rolled my eyes at his persistence.

"I saw that," he deadpanned.

_Oops._

"You know, if you don't want to do this, we don't have to. I could just take you back to the cell."

I swear, my eyes widened to the size of saucers. And I didn't need a mirror to tell.

No. I'm not going back to that cell, just to wait for my 'father' to make an impossible decision that wouldn't benefit anyone. This is my one chance to reach my full potential. I need to unlock my speed and become the bionic my father never thought I could be. I am not going back to the supposedly spoiled Bree. I am starting over. The first step: Activate my bionics.

My veins flooded with motivation. My eyes seemed to open wider, and my vision was clearer. I concentrated on my goal, which just happened to be attacking Chase.

I swiftly kicked behind his knee, and he crouched down a few inches in pain, not expecting the blow.

The funny thing was that I didn't care about his reaction. I just moved on to the next attack, which was a jab in his back from my elbow. He groaned and sank to the cool cement floor. Anticipating a retaliation, I stood in the stance Chase taught me.

Instead of getting back up to fight, Chase just looked at me from his spot on the ground. And then he smiled.

_What? I just defeated him, and he's smiling?_

"Good job, Bree. That was your instincts fighting for you."

_Woah, I guess that was. I wasn't even thinking. I just let my instincts take over me._

_Maybe this training thing will be easier than I thought..._

* * *

**AN: So there it is, folks. The first chapter of Bionic Escaped. How was it? I have my own opinions, but if I don't know yours, my opinions won't matter! So tell me how I did! Did that make any sense? I hope it did...**

**Anyways, I will be updating this story EVERY SATURDAY! Bionic Stolen was Friday, Bionic Escaped is Saturday. It's just more convenient for me. **

**Remember to Review, Favorite and Follow! You know, all that happy stuff ;)**

**Until next time...**

**PEACE OUT PICKLES!**


	2. Chapter 2 Adrenaline

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back with Chapter 2 for you all! Just a heads up, this will probably be the shortest chapter of the book. I can't really tell for sure though since I'm not done writing it. :/ I only have about five or six more chapters done, so I'll get working on it real soon! Probably in a few minutes! :D**

**With that being said, thank you all SOO much for the great reviews! I'm so glad all of you Bionic Stolen lovers have come back to read the sequel! Thanks again! :D Now for the shout outs to those awesome reviewers!**

* * *

**HawiianChick12: Oh, yeah I remember! Enjoy the next chapter! :D**

**RandomGirlPerson: Haha, yeah IT'S HERE! XD And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**PrincessSparkleKitty: Yeah, it's finally here! :D Thanks so much! Well, it's next Saturday, so enjoy!**

**PurpleNicole531: Thanks so much! Oh, it's all right, Stella! I'll save you! *Pulls out Stella with fishing pole* there we go! I'll have you unmuted in no time! Thanks again, and here's the next chapter!**

**ChaseyLover: Thanks! Yay, scar free Chasey! Haha, too bad this Chase had lots of scars. :'( Aw, thanks again! You, know, you can just call me by my pseudonym (Lauren) if ungerlover is too long! ;) Speaking of long, I love long reviews! I actually already have an ending planned out, so we'll have to wait and see if your theory is correct! I like the quote idea! Very original and creative! And nice interpretation too! :D**

**TheMichiganWriter: Thanks. Thanks! Thanks! THANKS! I surprised you guys with this, didn't I? Haha, yeah, I did say January, but I couldn't help myself! XD I had a great Christmas! Id love to hear how yours was!**

**emmi313: THANKS SO MUCH AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO YOU TOO! XD Here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy it!**

**ShyMusic: Haha, I'm really happy too! XD Ha, yes, reinvent is a word. Yes Chase, Spike said that in 'Spike's Got Talent'! Thanks again, and here's the next chapter! Enjoy and bye!**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Haha, yeah I think quite a few of you already read it there, but I'm glad you're reading it again here! Here's your update! :D**

**RissA15: Thanks! Oh, no! Fangirls! Well, that explains how I was feeling watched over the past week. XD haha, I actually find your naming system quite funny! Here's your update!**

**daphrose: Thank you so much! This was honestly my favorite chapter too. XD This one isn't the greatest though, so... yeah. Thanks again, and here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or the parts of the plot that are from the book "Girl Stolen" by April Henry.**

* * *

Chase's P.O.V.

She was able to beat me. I had years of training, yet she won the mock fight. All thanks to me and my brilliance.

When I tricked her into thinking I'd take her back to the cell, something snapped inside her. I could tell just by the look in her eyes. The determination shown through them like a candle in a dim corridor. She overpowered me without mercy; just like Douglas tried to teach me to do.

I always refused to enflict harm on Marcus and his accomplices. I just couldn't do it. No matter how much they torture me. It just was't right. No one deserves to suffer for no reason.

Surely I don't deserve the torture I endure. I don't know what I would do if I found out I was being tortured for a specific reason. Douglas seemed to think it was my fault that my mom left. At least, that's what Marcus told me when I was little. He said it was my fault Douglas grew cold-hearted towards us. I was the reason training was brutal. My actions turned Douglas into a crime-addicted torture machine.

"Alright, Bree. We should take a break. Then we'll work on some strength."

She nodded, a small grin tugging at her lips. Bree was really commited to training. She was more motivated than I ever was, that's for sure. For me, training had always meant grueling hours of combat skills and countless physical and mental assessments. Not to mention the side order of abuse that was usually delt with failure of these tasks. Training was basically another one of Douglas's punishments.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to grab some water bottles. We need to stay hydrated during training," I announced before dashing out of the training room and down the hall to the kitchen.

As I opened the grimey fridge, my eyes landed on the cracked indent embedded in the wall.

_I immediately engaged my force field and looked around for any sign of movement. In the corner that Trevor was standing in, a smoldering cigarette appeared out of nowhere and was pressed into the ashtray. A fresh one started to slide out of the open box, and I knew he had moved. I quickly morphed my force field into a sphere and shot it at where my mathematical analysis calculated the most likely spot he'd be. I heard a loud grunt, and saw something collide with the wall, making a Trevor-sized indent. _

_There were some ripples in the air before Trevor's body began to take form. He was leaning against the wall where the dent was, clutching his stomach._

I smirked at the memory of outsmarting Trevor. It was kind of fun to have superior intelligence over someone who is older than you. It almost gives you a sense of relief, like age doesn't matter. Young doesn't mean inferior.

But then, I remembered Trevor's lingering words. "I_ will get revenge,_" he had said. "_One way or another,_" he taunted. I didn't know why these specific phrases were stored away in my brain, but they made me feel... jumpy. Maybe a little creeped out or skiddish. Watched even. I loathed this feeling.

I was genuinely scared. The thought of him attacking me frightened me. Maybe age did have an infuence on ranking. He was older, therefore more superior. Trevor would always have more experiences in the world to redicule me with. Trevor and Marcus would always win every fight; every battle; every skirmish; everything. Yes, Jake is their age too, but he has the mantel capacity of a hamster. Nothing about him scared me, except his strength.

Pushing all of the negative thoughts away, I grabbed a few water bottles and shut the refridgerator door before making my way back to the training room, where Bree was sure to be.

My assumption was none other than correct. Bree stood by Trevor's speed treadmill once again, admiring the high-speed controls. I could see her wistfully finger the loose speed knob before trailing her hand down the support bars.

"Not yet," I said, startling Bree so much that she jumped. Like, really jumped. She flew about eight feet in the air. Good thing the ceiling is pretty high, otherwise she'd be knocked unconscious.

"You scared me, Chase! Jeez!" she breathed, holding a hand to her chest in an attempt to calm her probably racing heart. This was unbelievable.

"Bree," I started slowly, as to not startle her again. "do you know what just happened?"

Now she just looked plain confused. She shook her head, knitting her eyebrows together. So her jumping was involuntary...

Even I was a bit puzzled as to how she could jump so high so easily and without knowing it. It was truly a mystery. A mystery that I was determined to solve. If it'll get Bree closer to the end of her training, I was all for it. But my superior brain was having trouble coming up with a logical hypothesis. It just didn't make any sense.

In order to jump that great of a height, she's need to have an ubelieveable amount of agility. Wait a minute. Agility. Yes! That's it!

"Bree, you just jumped an impossible height. When I scared you, you got an adrenaline rush as your heart rate increased. That adrenaline must be a natural fuel source your chip, therefore unloc-"

"Chase, I have no idea what you're saying," Bree exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest and staring numbly at me.

"Bree, listen. I made you unlock your agility, which is a side benefit of your speed. You're almost to the point of discovering all if your bionic abilities."

* * *

**AN: Yay! Bree's almost there! I know the story may seem to be moving fast, but for what I have planned, this is the perfect pace. MWAHAHAHA! Ahem... uh, sorry about that. Umm, so yeah...**

**Some news: I found a quiz website from another author's page, and decided to make little quizes for my completed books! Except, they have to have multiple chapters and they have to be completed, so I only have one quiz: Bionic Stolen. However, when I tried to save the link to my profile, it didn't copy right, so when I clicked on it, all I got was a blank test. :/ I'll try to remake the test again tomorrow, but I just wanted to put it out there for now. **

**I actually have a question for you all. How were your holidays? I'm really interested to see what other people do on special days! Not to sound creepy, of course. 0.o I'm gonna stop talking before I make myself sound more stalker-ish. **

**Until next time...**

**PEACE OUT PICKLES!**


	3. Chapter 3 Return

**AN: Aaaaand... I'm about two hours late. Sorry guys! I kinda lost track of the time. I'll just move on to the shout outs now.**

* * *

**ChaseyLover: Aw, poor little Chasey. DX I hate being sick. Thanks! Okay, let me clear some things up here. Adam, Bree and Leo are Donald's and Tasha's kids. Chase's mom married Douglas after he was born, so they're not bioligically related. Marcus is an andriod amd Trevor and Jake are just his friends. Maybe I didn't explain that well. I'm not the best at that. Thanks again! Aw, great quote! :)**

**PurpleNicole531: Hat's, Stella is a smart one, isn't she? Ha, my sister scares me like that all the time! XD Thanks and here's the next chapter!**

**RandomGirlPerson: Haha, yes we hope! Thanks! Yeah, daphrose made a bunch of quizes last week! I really like that site! I took the Kenny quiz! Haha, PICKLES! XD**

**RissA15: Yeah, but hey, I warned you about the shortness! Sorry about not updating Tutor. I'm still working on the next chapter, and I don't know when it'll be ready to be posted. :'( Thanks! Haha, one day...**

**TheMichiganWriter: Thank you! Ooh, let me know when you make a quiz so I can take it! Well that doesn't sound like a fun tradition. Hope you're feeling better! Ooh, poor uncle. Thanks again!**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Ha, yep! Bree is gettin' there! I think I already took your quiz... about the archive? Ooh, I'm sorry to hear that. Mine weren't actually that bad. Nothing too abnormal. Here's your update!**

**ShyMusic: Haha, you would make a good boss! I've never been to Hawaii! Yay, more streamers! XD Hi to you too, Chase! Have fun in Egypt! Bye!**

**emmie313: Ooh, really? DX That sounds terrible! Thank you! Enjoy the next chapter!**

**daphrose: Thanks! I'll try to get to your stories soon. Holidays be busy! XD Yeah, my holidays weren't that different. Although I didn't get Legos (I love them too! People say they're childish, but I say they're creative. XD) Thanks again, and here's your update!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or the parts of the plot from the book "Girl Stolen" by April Henry.**

* * *

Bree's P.O.V.

I had my agility. I didn't even know I was supposed to have agility! But now I do, and I'm that much closer to being fully trained.

Chase seemed very excited and pleased with his discovery about how adrenaline affects our chips. I had absolutely no idea how it worked, but whatever kept him happy.

Suddenly, his eyes widened and his expression grew ten times more excited, which seemed impossible.

"Here," he exclaimed, shoving the plastic water bottles in my hands. "I'll be right back. I think I can find something that will help."

With that, Chase dashed out of the training room at top speed. I let out a small giggle at his eagerness and turned around to set the water down by the treadmills. I stepped up onto the treads, admiring the little knobs and buttons in the control panel.

_These things are so cool. Maybe when I unlock my speed, I can convince Chase to let me use one. Just maybe. _

I tapped the round black button that had the word 'activate' in little white print. A rectangular screen popped up from the back of the neck, and it flashed to life.

The small screen read, "Welcome to training. Please enter your size parameters and weight."

Before I could reach my hand up to press the buttons, I felt a sharp breeze tickle the back of my neck, like someone just ran past the room. I whipped my head around to investigate, but nobody stood in the doorway, and no one was in the training center except me.

_Your probably just cold. Yeah... That's all. _

_Clunk... Clunk... Clunk..._

The framiliar sound of heavy-duty mission boots thumped through my ears. Someone was coming. I froze in my spot, dreading whoever was approaching the door.

_Clunk... Clunk... Clunk..._

They were getting closer. And closer. Every dreadful step I heard quickened my heartbeat.

_Maybe I can use this to my advantage. Adrenaline should help me activate my speed. _

"Come on!" I hissed to myself at a whisper level. "Run!" I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on the thought of running. I pictured my feet moving so fast I left dust trails everywhere I ran. I thought of zooming across the globe, ree of this prison. I thought of sprinting as fast as my super speed would allow on the treadmill.

Imagining wasn't enough. I tried to jog a little around the room to pick up some speed, but that idea failed as well. I couldn't get enough starting speed without breaking into a noisy sprint. Nothing seemed to work.

_Clunk... Clunk... Clunk..._

Whoever was walking down the hall was only a few feet away. My first reaction was to try to hide.

But I didn't hide. I couldn't. I stood my ground and forced myself to take a fighting stance. I didn't exactly have a battle plan, but I was going to try to act on impulse, like I had just moments before when Chase was here.

Feet apart. Knees bent. Arms in. Thumbs out. Just like Chase taught me.

_Clunk... Clunk..._

_Here goes nothing. _

The mysterious person finally emerged from the hall. He was about my height -if not a little taller- with oak brown hair. It was spiked up in the front and matted in the back. He was probably the most familiar person here.

"Chase! You scared me!" I exclaimed in a hushed tone, dropping my arms and straightening my legs. He just nodded and strutted into to the room.

He had this sense of superiority to him, and he took long strides confidently. In a matter of seconds, he was only a few feet away from me. But something was off. He was tense. And he seemed over confident- almost cocky or arrogant. His head was held high and he only looked at my face, which was sporting a confused expression.

"Uh, should we get back to training?" I asked him uncertainly.

He took in a sharp breath through his nose and stepped closer to me. He smirked in a knowing way before taking yet another step.

_Okay, this is creeping me out. _

"Chase. We should get back to training," I said, my voice wavering in fear. He shook his head ever so slowly and I took a step back. This seemed to make him angry. Very angry.

Chase lunged forward with a menacing growl and clutched my upper arms, forcing me to collide with the hard wall behind me. I winced as my head bounced off the brick wall before making one final slam against it. I tried not to focus on the pain in my head and back and instead concentrate on Chase's strange actions.

"Chase, what are you..." I stopped mid sentence as I took in his expression. He beared his teeth in a disgusted smirk and his nostrils were flared- a tell-tale sign that he was angry. But once I noticed his eyes, all other thoughts left my brain. They were a deep blood red. It was an all too familiar color that I wished I'd never have to see burning in another pair of eyes again.

_Oh, no._

* * *

**AN: So, yeah, Bree is in some trouble. Can anyone tell I like cliffies? XD Who knows who Bree is with? I'll give a little congratulatory shout out to the first person to guess correctly! It may not be as obvious as it seems! Think back to some early chapters of "Bionic Stolen" if you need help!**

**Speaking of Bionic Stolen, the quiz is up! I know some of you have already taken it, and thanks! The link is near the top of my profile, so go check it out!**

**Um... so how is 2015 so far? I'm liking it because my birthday is coming up soon and this year looks promising. Especially since 2014 wasn't my best. :/ **

**Until next time...**

**PEACE OUT PICKES!**


	4. Chapter 4 Me

**AN: Hey guys! Whew, it's been a whole week since I last posted. It seems like forever. I wanted you all to know I will update "Tutor" when I can. I appreciate your concern and support, but I have it handled. The PMs telling me to "UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE" are not neccessary. Thanks for understanding. :) SHOUT OUTS!**

* * *

**RandomGirlPerson: You say Spike, eh? Sadly, Spike is not correct. But don't worry; you weren't the only one wrong. Oh, Leo its not the Grammar Nazis you have to worry about; IT'S ME! Get over here now! Oh, really? My birthday is coming up too! The 24th. Well, if you can't think of anything, you can never go wrong with gift cards! XD PICKLES!**

**daphrose: Robots and butterflies? XD That has got to be the best guess I got! XD Points for creativity! Sadly, robots created by butterflies is incorrect. :/ You darn butterflies! :D Aw, thanks so much! Yeah, all the interesting stuff happens on FF! BOO SCHOOL! Thanks! My birthday is actually on a Saturday this year, so I'll be updating! Craziness is appreciated! Bye!**

**Mynameisprettyy: Nice guess! Sadly, Spike is not making an appearance today. :/ Well, happy three-month-early birthday! XD**

**TheMichiganWriter: Spike? Sorry, but Spike isn't right. :'( Thanks for guessing though! Eh, short reviews are perfectly fine! :) Thanks!**

**LrLover444: (From chapter 1) Ooh, so close with your guess, yet so far! XD Thanks for trying though! Oh, I know what its like to fight with a sister. Mine's a pest. :/ Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy the chapter and keep Benny out of trouble! XD**

**ShyMusic: Sorry to inturrupt your Spike cheer, but Spike isn't right. :'( Haha, oh Chase. You'll never understand the joy we all get from seeing Spike. XD nice "Drone Alone" reference! It's my favorite episode! Aw, that's so sweet, Chase! Hi to you too! Oh, um... *stutters* ya know... he's uh, a very _special_ actor. You two would getbalong just great! Sure you can call me Lauren! And I'll be glad to call you Sydney! That's one of my friends' name! Haha, bye to all three of you!**

**labrats123: Nice guess, but Spike is sadly not right. :'( Thanks! Enjoy the chapter!**

**PurpleNicole531: YAY PARTY CANNON! Sadly, it is neither Spike or the triton app. But thanks for guessing! Welcome Adam! Ooh, can I have half the cookie, Adam? *little girl voice* Pwease? ;)**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Sorry, but neither of those guesses were right. :'( Haha, also sorry for the cliffie. HERE'S THE UPDATE HERE'S THE UPDATE! Oh, yeah. Family drama stinks. My mom actualky has a rule. "There shall be no drama. I can't handle it." It's a great rule. :/**

**emmi313: Spike? Sorry, but Spike is wrong. :'( I'm glad you gave me a little reasoning with your guess, but it's actually a different guy. Thanks! Here's the update!**

**tennisgirl77: Actually, Spike is incorrect. Sorry! :'( Here's the update! Enjoy!**

**Kmn1999: You were the first person to guess Marcus! Sadly, Marcus was not the guy. :'( You were one of the closer guessers though! :) Thanks so much! **

* * *

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to HawiianChick12 for guessing our mystery guy (she guessed on Wattpad) from the last chapter! Great job!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or the part of the plot from the book "Girl Stolen" by April Henry.**

* * *

Chase's P.O.V.

_Where are they? I know Douglas has them stashed away somewhere!_

I continued searching through Douglas's cluttered office. I knew we had something to help Bree train, but I didn't know where Douglas shashed them. None of us used them anymore since we've already mastered our bionics, but they'd be of great help to Bree.

"Ah ha!" I quietly exclaimed to myself, grasping the glass jar in my hands. It was sealed tightly, so the contents shouldn't be too stale.

With the jar in hand, I ran back to the elevator and jabbed my finger at the 'up' arrow. I suddenly had this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. Maybe worry or nervousness? The feeling wasn't uncommon. I usually felt this way during a mission, but there was no reason for me to be paranoid at the moment.

_It's probably nothing. Just forget it and move on._

Stepping out of the stilled elevator, I made my way towards the training room, where Bree was probably admiring the super speed tread mill again.

I could tell she felt emotionally attached to the machine. To her, it was a symbol of achievement. When she will be able to use it, she'll feel so proud of herself for finally conquering the obstacle known as her bionics. I would be proud of her too. She started from nothing, an empty slate, and in the course of thirty minutes, she's already half way there. True, it only took me a few minutes to acquire my intelligence (since it's a mental ability, not a physical one like Bree's), but she's learning at one of the fastest paces I've ever seen. Even faster than Marcus, who was programed to know everything from the start.

As I neared the training room doorway, I got that suspicious feeling again. This time it was throbbing in the back of my head, like a pounding headache that wouldn't go away.

The feeling grew as I heard faint whispers being emitted from the doorway of the room with my bionic hearing. Either Bree had gone insane and started talking to herself, or someone found her in the training room.

Tearing down the hall as fast as I could, I reached to doorway of the training room in record time. I didn't want anyone to hurt Bree it catch her out of the cell.

At first, I didn't see anything because my eyes ripped through the room so fast and so suddenly, trying to spot obvious signs of abnormality. However, the room was completely empty. Even Bree was missing.

Excelpt when I looked closer, I saw a dark figure hunched over the wall in the far corner of the room. I recognized the black fabric of his clothes as one of our mission suits. One of my mission suits.

"Hey!" I barked, drawing the attention of the strange and mysterious being in our lab. He turned around, revealing what he was shrouding from my view. It was a girl with bronze hair and chocolate eyes. Her clothes were worn and dirty looking. Her face was ghostly pale, almost to the brink of paper white. Her eyes were watering, tears coating the fear and defeat she must've been experiencing. She was the most frightened girl I'd ever seen. She was Bree.

Albeit Bree being trapped behind the man was a surprise, she wasn't nearly as shocking as the person holding her captive against the wall behind her. The man was grasping her forearms, pressing her back against the brick wall of the training room so she was unable to move. He indeed had one of my mission suits on, and he had my spikey hair and my facial features. It was me, holding Bree against her will.

_How is that possible? I'm Chase! I'm supposed to be the only Chase here._

Bree heard my initial shout and quickly adverted her gaze from... well 'me' to the actual me. Her eyes widened, and she looked completely confused. She opened her mouth to speak, but the other me put a gloved hand over her jaw. All that was heard from Bree's mouth was a muffled, tortured cry.

_What is going on?_

* * *

Bree's P.O.V.

My heart was pounding in my ears. I couldn't focus my eyes on one particular object in the room - not even the treadmill I so desperately wanted to train on. None of it made any sense. There were two Chases? That was impossible.

But if it was impossible, then how was it happening? There just had to be some sort of logical explanation for the Chase twins.

"Who are you?" the Chase who just stumbled in asked. It was quite obvious he wasn't looking for a response from me. I knew that least one of them knew exactly who I was.

The Chase that attacked me just sneered at the other Chase. His red eyes glowed with pleasure, like he intended for this to happen. Wait... red eyes? I almost forgot who the man was in the confusion.

_T-that's not Chase. It's... it's..._

"The name's Spike." he boasted, exactly like he did in dad's car that very first day. Thankfully, his hand slipped off my face when he turned around, granting me enough freedom to breathe throught my mouth. The memory of his awful voice was still etched into my brain like initials in a tree-permanant and ugly. It would take forever to remove the sound from my ears.

Spike was still holding me against the wall uncomfortably. I was trapped; unable to move with no means of escape. Just like my entire stay in this lab but a bit more restricted.

"Chase, what is going on?" I asked the real Chase, who had just set down a jar of something. Honestly, how could this have happened? Unless Doulgas got the blueprints for dad's cellular duplicator before I came here, there should only be one Chase and one Spike in one body. Not one Chase and one separate Spike.

Spike let out a low growl and clamped his hand over my mouth once again. "Shut up, you worthless piece of crap," he hissed, so low I bet Chase couldn't hear. I pretended his degrading comment didn't faze me, but it was hard to fight the tears that were welling up in the back of my eyes.

Even though I knew this wasn't the real Chase, it was still his body and face; his eyes that pierced my tattered heart with every sickening word. It was still him saying those derogative things about me, and it was him that I would remember. Even though it was technically Spike, Chase is who I connected this memory with.

Not that I believe Chase would do something like this to me. I knew he was the one fighting on my side. He would never hurt me on purpose like that. He knew how sensitive I was about this sort of thing.

Even with Spike's big hand covering most of my face, I could still see Chase by the door. I tried to concentrate on him -the real Chase- instead of the monster that attacked me. His gentle, hazel eyes were slightly widened, an expression I recognized as his thinking look.

His features abruptly morphed into a look of realization before he sprinted across the room towards us. With a loud grunt, he lunged himself at Spike, who barely budged. Spike just chuckled in spite of himself and began to taunt Chase.

"You're pathetic, you know that, pipsqueak?"

"Shut up, Trevor. Knock it off with the shape shifting."

Shape shifting? That's all it was? That actually makes sense. Sort of.

"Took you long enough to figure it out," Trevor said, still in Spike form, voice and all. "You were supposed to be the intelligent one. Not some weak runt."

"I'm not the runt here. At least I'm brave enough to show my face in a fight."

Chase's remark really made Trevor furious. Still, he didn't give up the Spike act. He leaped at Chase, who swiftly kicked him in the side, throwing him off track. Trevor landed on the ground with a loud thud, but didn't remain there for long. With an animalistic growl, he sprang back up to his feet and didn't waste any time in tackling Chase to the ground. Despite Chase's best efforts, Trevor had him nailed to the training room floor. I could just barely make out a pained expression on Chase's face-probably from his back injuries.

"Like I said, you're too weak to take a hit. A useless piece of crap just like that girl. We don't need you. You're holding all of us back. My partner and I could be accomplishing amazing things with Douglas. If only you were out of the way."

It was then I realized I was just standing there, watching the fight scene unfold in front of me. In a way, it almost felt like Trevor was talking to me as well. To him, I would be considered weak and pathetic; a nuisance in his path to success. But this was my chance to prove him wrong. I could show them all that I had a purpose; that I was strong and I can help. So I joined the fight.

I ran towards the two boys and sidetackled Trevor. My weight overthrew him, and he fell to the ground, off of Chase. Trevor was quick to recover, and whirled around to face me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Chase slowly rise from the ground. Trevor quickly socked me in the stomach, causing an aching pain spread around my body. I doubled over groaning while Trevor prepared another attack.

One swift kick to the side and one to my knees, and I was crumpling down to the floor, screaming from the immense amount of pain. It was burning through my arms and legs like fire through a wheat crop.

"_Pathetic_," he hissed once again before bending down to my height to slap my face. I saw his open hand, flat like a ruler and ready to strike. I squeezed my eyes shut and hugged my limbs closer to my body, bracing for the impact that was sure to come. But it never did.

When I finally peeled my eyes open again, the first thig I saw was a crackling, blue screen. It surrounded me, the color overrun with electric sparks and currents. Trevor was behind this fascinating sheild, growling at something above me. I looked up, and saw Chase holding his hands up around us protectively.

Chase had saved me from Trevor. He had just enough room to slide the electric field between my face and Trevor's hand. Unfortunately, Trevor didn't look too pleased at Chase's heroic efforts.

"C'mon! Take down your force field and fight! You're both only showing weakness!" He began to beat his fists on the shield, trying to weaken it. Thankfully, Trevor's strikes were useless compared to Chase's inpenatrable force field.

"If I drop the force field, you shape shift back into Trevor. You're scaring Bree," Chase said with a quick glance at me.

"Whatever you say," Trevor said snidely in Spike's voice before stepping backwards. In a flash of light, Spike's features disappeared and were replaced by a smirking Trevor, complete with his blonde hair and set of icy blue eyes. Chase reluctantly deactivated his force field and stepped in front of me in a fighting stance.

"What are you doing? I want to help," I whispered to Chase, my head right by his ear.

"Bree, please let me handle this. You're not finished with training yet." Chase turned his head slightly in my direction to look me in the eye before saying, "I don't want you to get hurt here."

"Chase, trust me. I can fight for myself," I said before sliding in front of him to face Trevor, who stood before me with the biggest sneer on his face.

_Let's fight._

* * *

**AN: Whew, so I hope if any of you were confused with the last chapter that you understand now. For anyone still confused, it was Trevor and his shape shifting ability. Most of you guessed Spike, which I kinda expected. There were a few triton app guesses, one Marcus theory, and one involving butterflies... where was I going with this? Oh yeah! Thanks to all who guessed! I loved reading all your theories and reviews!**

**This chapter was originally two separate chapters (first ends at the page break) but they were both kinda short so I decided, "Hey, I've given them short chapters for a while, so I'll post a longer one this time.". I don't think anyone will have a problem with my reasoning. :)**

**Thanks to all of you who've taken the "Bionic Stolen" quiz on my profile! Great job to you all! And special congrats to RandomGirlPerson who holds the high score! Great job! :D**

**Until next time...**

**PEACE OUT PICKLES!**


	5. Chapter 5 Battle

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I figured I would just wait a few days instead of updating late then cramming to get a new chapter in by today. Does that even make sense? I hope it does...**

**I also wanted to update today because it's a special day for me! TODAY I AM ONE YEAR OLDER! Yay! XD**

**Anyways, I found a video on YouTube that I thought fit this story PERFECTLY! The link is on my profile! The song is called "Angel With A Shotgun" and is preformed by The Cab. It features some great Lab Rats clips too! The video belongs to emmi313, I take no credit. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Sorry guys, but I'm not doing the shout outs today. Maybe I'll be able to write them ndxt week.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or the parts of the plot that are from the book Girl Stolen by April Henry. I also don't own the video I attached.**

* * *

Chase's P.O.V.

Thinking quickly, I activated my molecular kinesis. I waved my hand in front of me, my palm facing Bree.

"What? Hey, Chase! Let me go!" I continued to move her behind me, ignoring her protests. I couldn't risk Trevor hurting her more than he already has. I cared about Bree too much to have her injured. Especially when she's come this far in her training. If she gets discouraged from this battle, who knows how far downhill her training or could potentially go?

"The girl is right, Chase. Stop protecting her so you can both get what you deserve."

"Neither of us," I growled out, my anger level rising with each word. Too bad Spike is inactive in the lab. "deserve anything you can dish out."

I didn't completely understand what Trevor was talking about. I wasn't protecting Bree; I just didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

"Oh really," Trevor said sarcastically, his eyebrows arching in amusement. "You were secretly training our hostage. You blatantly ignored your step-dad's commands and helped the enemy become stronger. You both deserve everything coming your way."

"She's not the enemy. She's an innocent victim." I never intended for any of this to happen to Bree and I. If I had only been focused during that stupid mission . . .

Trevor scoffed. "What's the difference? You see, I have a plan. It involves the people on my side, and the weaker people on the other. The other side is enemies, but they will become victims. See the connection? But Enough talk. Time to get this over with."

Trevor used his invisibility to disappear somewhere in the room. Bree immediately ran back to my side and took a fighting stance. I mimiced her with my eyes glancing in all directions, trying to sense where Trevor disappeared to.

My thermal scanner picked up a strong heat signature in the far corner of the room. It was coming closer to us steadily, but rapidly picked up speed.

"Move now!" I shouted to Bree. I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of Trevor's heard a grunt before Trevor's invisible body collided with the treadmills.

"When I say go, run to the elevator and press the down button to get back to the cell. He can't use his bionics against you there," I whispered to Bree, still eyeing the treadmills where Trevor was slowly reappearing.

"What? No! I want to help!"

"No, Bree. Trevor is dangerous and short-tempered. You'll get hurt." Just after I said this, Trevor jumped back to his feet and super sped towards me. He completely knocked me over and I hit the ground with a thud. The wind was knocked out of my chest and Bree stepped back in surprise. However, Trevor didn't show any mercy. He stood towering over me, now completely visible.

"She's right, Chase. You should let your friend help you out. She deserves just as much punishment as you do." Trevor turned around and kicked Bree in the stomach, sending her stumbling to the ground with a groan. He then bent down and grabbed the collar of my mission suit, bringing me up to his eye level. My feet ended up dangling above the ground, but I was too focused on what he was now saying. I was also too busy trying to get the air back in my lungs to fight back anyways.

"I'll bet she thinks she's so much better than us. No, she knows she's better. Look how great her life is. She's got that palace of a house, all the world's money at her fingertips and a carefree mind. She's practically that 'daddy's girl' that every girl is envious of. What are you doing wasting your time with her?"

I saw Bree trying to pick herself back up in the background, but I tried to advert my eyes away from her so Trevor wouldn't get suspicious. He was still snarling nasty remarks about Bree's, "perfect rich-girl", life, obvlivious to her pending attack.

Within seconds she stalked her way over to us. I knew what would happen, and I had a plan to go along with it.

I kicked Trevor unexpectedly in the shin as hard as I could manage, and he squatted down a few inches, hissing in pain through his teeth.

"Now!" I shouted to Bree, who sprange forward and jumped on Trevor's back. He stumbled back a little, dropping me in the process. I landed perfectly safe on the ground, but Trevor was wobbling around trying to shake Bree of his back.

She held up a good fight. Her arms were wrapped securely around his neck so she wouldn't fall off. She also had her legs around his torso to maintain good balance. There was no way Trevor could throw her off without a lot more effort.

Seeking the opportunity, I ran towards the doorway, but not to ditch Bree in battle. I reached my hand down to the floor to grab the glass jar that I had set down when I first entered the room. If Bree was going to be stubborn and risk her life fighting my my side, the least I could do was even the playing field. Or . . . I guess battle field.

I unclipped the air-tight seal and the canister opened with a little, "pop". I reached into the jar to pull out a few of the small capsules.

By now, Trevor had given up on trying to shake Bree away. Instead, he started leaning backwards. Now Bree was dangling off of Trevor's back like a sloth clinging to a snapping tree branch: completely helpless and doomed.

I ran to them and grabbed one of Bree's arms, pulling her away from Trevor, who's back was almost parallel to the ground. He didn't expect the sudden weight shift and fell to the ground. His head bounced off the cement floor and he groaned, bringing up his hand to feel his throbbing skull.

"Here," I said to Bree, handing her the little pellets. "Eat these. Trust me."

"What are they?"

"Just trust me! I'll stall him, but you need to eat them quickly! They'll help you!"

I turned my attention back to Trevor. He was still fazed from the impact of the floor. I lifted my arm and Trevor's body raised with it. I kept him in my telekinetic hold as he was wrestling to break free.

"Chase, what are these things? They taste like dog food!" Bree asked, sounding slightly disgusted.

"They're called Power Pellets," I explained, still holding Trevor in midair. "They're kinda like bite-sized pieces of adrenaline that will help you activate your bionics. Give them a few seconds to activate before you start running."

I deactivated my molecular kinesis and Trevor plunged to the ground. He landed with a sickening crack but I didn't hold back my attacks. I created a force field sphere and launched it directly at him. He sat up just in time for the orb to crash into his chest, sending him flying backwards into the brick wall. I ran back to Bree to give her a mini lesson before Trevor recovered.

"Now if he charges at you, you can outrun him with your speed," I told her, slightly out of breath. She nodded, still chewing. "All you have to do to activate your bionics is run. The pellets will do the rest for you."

I ran back to Trevor and he stood up. He tried to side-kick my head, but I ducked and caught his foot. I flipped him over, but Trevor twisted in midair and landed on his feet. I went for a punch to the face but my knuckles were intercepted by his hand. I tried again with my other fist and the same thing happened.

Now with both my hands, Trevor spun me around so my back was facing him and my wrists were clasped together at my back. I was trapped in his hold. He kicked the back of my leg and I fell to the ground with a scream.

Trevor kicked my side, his foot coming in painful contact with a few of my ribs. I clenched my eyes shut, holding back another grunt. He was about to kick again, but there was a human-sized blur that sped up to his side. When it stopped moving I saw that it was Bree standing up to Trevor.

Before he could register what happened, Bree socked him right in the face. Her fist collided with his nose and he took half a step back. His fingers grazed his red nose and he shouted in pain.

I flipped back up to my feet and raced to Bree's side. She looked between Trevor and I, planning a new attack. She smiled at me, pleased with her abilities before zooming off in Trevor's direction. Her body was a silhouette dashing in circles around Trevor, making his head spin in confusion.

Once he realized what was happening, he growled through his sharp teeth and stuck his right foot straight out. Bree tripped over his ankle and spiraled off towards a set of bench presses that Marcus and Jake train with. When she hit the ground she cried out and grabbed at her leg.

Trevor smirked and reactivated his invisiblity. I duck-and-rolled over to Bree, who was still cradling her knee, and surrounded us with a force field. I could feel Trevor beating on the barrier, trying to break though.

In the meantime, Bree was slowly standing back up. She must've injured her leg pretty badly. Except, since her bionics were activated for the first time today, her bionic healing was available for usage. She power jumped to the ceiling. Trevor didn't notice since he was still trying to recover from Bree's punch.

Without a warning, Bree tumbled down from the ceiling right on top of Trevor. They both slammed on the floor, Trevor groaning and Bree hissing. Bree recovered first and ran back to my side, taking a battle stance. She was breathing heavily, watching Trevor struggle to stand up again.

Once he finally regained his balance, we watched him send us a deathly glare before speeding out of the room. Bree relaxed her arms and sighed.

"That was . . . Awesome, but terrifying."

"Yeah, I know," I agreed, smiling at her. She smiled back, but after she looked away her grin faded completely. She just close her eyes with a distressed expression on her face.

"Bree, what's wrong?" I asked. How did I always come across this question every few minutes? Why can't our lives just be normal. Without bionics or evil step-fathers. What would it be like? Would I have ever met Bree?

"Nothing," she mumbled away from me. "I'm okay." She faced me and smiled a weak smile before turning around again. I could tell she wasn't telling the truth.

* * *

**AN: Hello people! So I'm back for tonight! I'll work on getting the next chapter out on time. Tutor will also be updated tonight! **

**So . . . Did any of you like this chapter? I didn't think it was that great. I'm not the best at writing battle stuff, but I had to put it in somewhere. **

**Well, I don't really have much else to say, so . . .**

**Until next time . . .**

**PEACE OUT PICKLES!**


	6. Chapter 6 Plan

**AN: HEY GUYS! I'm back with Chapter 6! Well . . . I, uh, don't really have much to say here . . . So . . . Yeah. SHOUT OUT TIME!**

* * *

**Mynameispretty: (Chapter 4) Haha, you're welcome! :D (Chapter 5) Oh my gosh, SAME! I just heard "Angel With a Shotgun" a while ago and fell in love with it! XD It's my new favorite too! **

**emmi313: (Chapter 4) Oh my gosh, really? Aw, I'm so happy you love my book that much! Thank you SO much! :D (Chapter 5) You're welcome! :D Aw, thanks for subscribing! I don't have any videos posted, and I don't think I ever will be able to post any, but thanks all the same! XD Thanks again! Ah, all good things to keep in mind! ;) Thanks again (again XD).**

**ChaseyLover: (Chapter 4) Aw, that's all right! :D I believe you thought it was either Marcus, Trevor, or Jake. Aw, I'm so glad you like my book that much! It makes me feel all happy inside! :) THANK YOU! Bye Chase! XD**

**ShyMusic: (Chapter 4) Hi again! Haha, I know what the Bang Shrine is! XD Stay out of this, Chase! Billy Unger is none of your business! XD Sure, Chase! I defidently won't tell Sydney about how you tricked her into thinking you were kidnapped. ;) Oh, oops? (Chapter 5) Welcome, Leo! Haha, yeah Chasey, I miss you! XD You're my favoritr Lab Rat, so why wouldn't I miss you! XD ;) Thanks so much Sydney, Leo and Chase. Ooh, chocolate ice cream? XD Aw, THANKS SO MUCH! STREAMERS! XD Aw, thanks for the AWESOME present! I'll PM you my idea later! ;)**

**TheMichiganWriter: (Chapter 4) You read "Girl Stolen"?! Oh, it's SUCH a great book. I loved to too! XD Well, obviously I did, because I'm basing a FanFiction off it! XD PICKLES! (Chapter 5) Haha, GO BREE! Thanks so much! :D PICKLES AGAIN! XD**

**RandomGirlPerson: (Chapter 4) Haha, glad you're all smiley! XD :D Sorry, Leo but I don't think you'll be in many (if any) chapters for this book. :'( NOT THE PIT OF DOOM! NO! PICKLES! (Chapter 5) Oh, don't be worried! I don't plan on leaving FanFiction for a while! ;) 1. Thank you! 2. YES, POWER PELLETS! XD 3. Yeah, seems that way doesn't it . . . Haha, ish. PICKLES!**

**daphrose: (Chapter 4) Ah, yes. The butterflies have magical brainwashing powers that make bionic superhumans do evil things! XD Oh, but you'll never know for sure if I'm one of them or not . . . MWAHAHA! I'll be looking for the evil butterfly book at the bookstore someday! XD Thanks for the early birthday wishes! OH MY GOSH I SAW THE NEW EPISODE! Amazing! Ha, I think Geed actually did punch him in the face! Thanks so much! (Chapter 5) Oh, don't worry. You'll find out! THANK YOU! Oh, and I WILL read and review the new "We Deserve Freedom" chapters SOON! I promise. **

**PurpleNicole531: (Chapter 4) Haha, I got your Adam quote there! ;) FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT! *gasps* ooh, Trevor, you'd better give Stella her heels back! XD YAY! GOOEY, STICKY PAINT THAT NEVER COMES OFF! XD (Chapter 5) Aw, thanks! Love applause! XD Thank you again! COME ON, STELLA! YOU CAN TAKE OUT TREVOR! YOU CAN DO IT! XD Here's the next chapter! :)**

**AllAmericanSlurp: (Chapter 4) Of course, butterflies! They're evil! *whispers* I bet they gave Krane his bionics . . . (Chapter 5) Great guesses! Keep them in mind! ;) My destiny has been fufilled! XD**

**LrLover444: (Chapter 4) Haha, yep! A sneaky one, that Trevor is. XD**

**HawiianChick12: (Chapter 5) So do I. DX I just hate stereotyping in general. :)**

**Amonymous1201: (Chapter 5) Yes, it is a mystery, isn't it? XD**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or any parts of the plot from the book _Girl Stolen_ by April Henry.**

* * *

Bree's P.O.V.

The only word to describe my emotions would be conflicted. I was finally able to activate my bionics, but they were only temporary. I could finally fight for myself, but I got hurt while doing so. I recovered quickly (thanks to my newly discovered bionic healing), but I didn't know when I could be injured again. I wanted to stay there and help Chase, but I needed to escape for my own good. For both of us, actually.

And what was the point of me staying here anyway? All I can do now is wait for Dad to make a stupid decision, which I know he'll never be able to make.

If I chose to stay, Chase would be beaten more for trying to protect me. But if I go, he won't have to look after me anymore. I'll be out of his hair, and he'll never have to fight for me again.

I decided I needed to do what was best for both of us and create a plan to escape. However, I didn't tell Chase any of this. If he knew, he might try to stop me. Or maybe one of the others would here and tell Douglas. Or even worse, he might have tried to help.

Don't get me wrong, Chase has been great company in this dungeon, and he's great at fighting and strategizing, but I can't risk him getting caught. I've already got him into enough trouble on multiple accounts. For example, if I went with mom into the grocery store, then Chase wouldn't have to deal with me at all. And then there's the fact that he decided to train me. Trevor caught him and we're both going to be in trouble. I couldn't let him be punished for stupid things I did or influenced him to do any more.

"Are you sure your all right?" He asked. I tried to give him a convincing smile, but it was hard considering I wouldn't be able to see Chase any more after I escape. He was my only friend. I wish I didn't have to leave him here to suffer at Douglas's hand.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Just a little shaken up, I guess. Can we take a break from training today?"

"Yeah, of course. You probably need to rest your knee. Looked like you hurt it falling down from the ceiling."

Now that he mentioned it, I remembered when I jumped off the ceiling and smashed my leg into the ground. It had hurt a lot. I could feel the pain shoot up my food and leg until it froze in my knee. I was glad my bionics were activated at the time because I would've shattered my leg without them.

"Um, yeah," I lied. "It still stings a little. Let's head back to the cell."

The pain had subsided a while ago, but I needed a quite place to think about my escape plan.

"Actually," Chase said with a smirk, walking into the hall. "I have a better idea than the cell. Just follow me."

I obeyed him, walking in his tracks through the door. Except on my way out the training room, I made sure to stoop down and snatch a couple of power pellets. I had a feeling they might come in handy later on. After I shashed the capsules in my pocket, I ran to catch up with Chase in the elevator.

As we rode the lift down, neither of us said a word. But I didn't mind. I don't think he did either. The silence was calming. Especially after that intense battle with Trevor.

Before the doors opened, Chase held his finger to his temple and the hazel ring in his eye turned a pretty blue color.

"Okay," he said, lowering his arm. "Trevor isn't in the lab portion of this floor. We should be able to make it without getting caught."

"Make it where?" I asked before he opened the elevator doors. He said he wasn't escorting me to my cell, so where could he be taking me? Surely he didn't mean escaping. He couldn't. He's already sacrificed enough for me. Chase didn't have to do this for me.

"You'll see," he replied with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, this is another good surprise." Chase took hold of my hand as the sliding doors opened completely. We both ran past Douglas's office and the monitors and down the hall, Chase slightly pulling on my arm to lead me.

The hall was long and twisted, and we had to make a lot of sharp turns. Chase skidded to a stop when we reached a brown, wooden door. He quickly opened it and we both slipped inside the room.

I looked around, seeing a wall and floor that was similar to my cell. There wasn't many furnishing in there either. Just a cyberdesk and a table with some training weapons resting on top. In one corner there were some bo staffs leaning against the wall. What really captured my attention was the giant see-through tube in the far corner of the room. It looked almost futuristic with a blue-violet light glowing from the bottom.

"Is that your capsule?" I asked him nonchalantly. Chase nodded and walked over to said object. He popped open one of the panels and leaned on it, balancing on the thin edge.

"I figured," he began, placing his gloved hand in his suit pocket. "that if you are able activate your bionics, you would need to regenerate in a capsule. Plus it will help heal your leg a little faster. You said it was still injured, right?"

"Um, yeah. It does ache a little. Thanks." I smiled gratefully at him (which he reciprocated) and stepped inside the capsule. He safely closed the door and I looked around. It wasn't very spacious at all, but it did make me feel more secure.

"Try to get some sleep. You need to rest up after training. And Douglas will be making that call in a few hours. I'll stand outside the doorway in case someone comes back."

_Wow,_ I thought._ Has it already been twenty-four hours? I guess time flies when your fighting against a shape-shifting, bionic soldier._

"All right," I told him while closing my eyes, even though I had no intention of falling asleep. I needed to come up with an escape plan that would actually work.

I spent minutes—maybe _hours—_creating a sufficient plan. In the end, I decided to aim for a night escape. That way the odds of one of them catching me are slimmer.

But what to do about Chase so he wouldn't try to help or stop me was beyond me. I had no idea. The guy had super senses and was the smartest person alive for goodness sake! How in the world was I supposed to sneak past _that_?

Suddenly, Chase threw open the door and ran inside to open the capsule door. He flashed me a worried expression before grabbing my wrist, whispering a quick, "they're here", and pulling me out of the room. I ran behind him as he directed me back to my cell.

By the time we made it back safely inside, we were both panting for air and bending over. Running for your life was quite a workout, even for bionic superhumans.

"I heard their voices," Chase breathed out, holding his hands to the back of his head to allow more oxygen into his lungs. "They said something about getting ready to call Davenport again. I could hear their footsteps down the hall too. They were _way_ to close for comfort."

I sighed, partly from all the running and partly from the news. I didn't want to hear my dad say he would trade Adam or Leo for my return. I also didn't want to hear him tell Douglas to keep me as his prisoner. Both results would be heartbreaking. I guess Dad will just have to pick the lesser of two evils.

Speaking of two evils, Marcus and Jake came sauntering across the lab floor only to stop in front of the blue laser gate that Chase had secured when we entered the cell.

"C'mon, cupcake. Your Daddy's about to get a little phone call," Marcus snapped at me. He leaned sideways to enter the passcode and the lasers faded. "Chase, show her to Dad's office."

Chase merely nodded at them, which was a clear signal for dismissal. Both boys got the message and walked back to Douglas's office.

I turned to Chase who said, "Let's go," quietly before stepping over to the gate. I met him there and he motioned for me to turn around.

"Just so they don't question why you're free," he said while securing my wrists in his hands behind my back. Great.

We made our way to Douglas's office pretty quickly. I actually wish there was more distance. I felt as if I needed to be more prepared to face Doulgas and his phone.

"Ah, welcome back," Douglas greeted in a mock-polite tone. "Ready to be bartered for?"

I didn't reply to Douglas as Jake took me from Chase's grasp. Jake definitely wasn't as careful as Chase, judging by the way he slammed me down into the same metal chair I was in yesterday. I dreaded the metal bindings on the armrest that Marcus snapped on my wrists. I was once again trapped in the chair. Thankfully, Trevor was no where to be seen.

I watched nervously as Doulgas slowly pressed a digit into multiple keys on the pre-paid phone. You could hear Dad's phone ringing through the speaker. It didn't take more than two times before he picked up.

"Douglas, sent Bree back now," Dad hissed through the speaker. I've never heard him this angry, and it almost made me feel protected by him for once. _Almost_.

"Not so fast, Donnie. Did you think about my offer?"

"I told you, Douglas. I'm not trading my kids against each other. I'm tired of this game. Just bring Bree back home."

Douglas sighed. "Oh, you hear that Bree? Your Daddy doesn't think you're worth the trade. He only cares about the kids who can handle their bionics."

"That is NOT true! Don't listen to him, Bree. If there's any way you can escape, do it and-"

"That's enough!" Douglas roared. "You made your decision. Bree is staying here!"

And with that he threw the phone on the ground, letting it shatter into a million pieces. Just like my heart.

* * *

**AN: So . . . What'd you guys think? Good? Bad? Great? Horrible? TELL ME!**

**So . . . Bree was actually kinda depressed at the end of the last chapter. Well, more uncertain than depressed, I guess. She didn't want Chase to risk his life for her anymore. Feel the Brase vibe yet? ;) **

**One announcement: I'm holding a little contest-type-thingy. I REALLY need a new cover for my other story "Tutor". The one I have now just seems kinda . . . Boring. So I would like one of YOU guys to make me a cover! If you're interested, send me a PM and I'll give you the details! Thanks guys! I appreciate it!**

**PEACE OUT PICKLES!**


	7. Chapter 7 Confess

**AN: Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know the rest of the story will be in Bree's P.O.V. unless I say it is Chase's. I think there'll only be one more with Chase's P.O.V., but that's pretty far away. Thanks! :) **

**Yes, I know I am a day late AGAIN. But this time it was not my fault. FanFiction wasn't letting me log on for some strange reason. Something about an "unavailable server"? But I know it wasn't just me because I spoke with a couple of my readers over Wattpad, and they had the same issues. Anyways . . . Time for the shout outs!**

* * *

**HawiianChick12: I know! So do I! Hmm, I'm not sure :P ;)**

**TheMichiganWriter: Well, that's okay. It doesn't get too Brase-y until the end. I know! I felt so sad writing that line! Thanks! Let me know if you're able! :)**

**Mynameisprettyy: Haha, I am so sorry! I felt sad too! :'( Enjoy!**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Bree! XD Aw, thanks SO much! I HAVE FUFILLED MY DESTINY! XD Oh, I know. It was fun but sad to write! :'(**

**PurpleNicole531: That's all right! Yay, that's what I was going for with Bree and Chase! XD Thanks! Gotta love the drama! Eh, that's completely fine! He deserves the pit of doom! Thanks!**

**emmi313: Ooh, yay! Glad you're getting that dramatic internal struggle thing going on there! XD Aw, thanks! BRASE!**

**blizzard12989: Well, I am glad and sad that you feel that way! XD Haha, actually just glad. I'm happy I have that big of an effect on my readers! It's fine! Freaking out is one of my specialties, so I don't judge people who freak out! XD Here's the next update!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or the parts of the plot from the book Girl Stolen by April Henry.**

* * *

"No!" I shouted at the men who were dragging me through the lab. "I need to talk to my dad! Let me go!" I tried to pull away from their strong grips but my efforts were futile. Marcus and Jake just tightened their circulation-cutting holds on my forearms and hauled me away to the cell, the toes of my shoes dragging against the concrete ground.

I heard two voices behind me, one I recognized as safe as the other I associated with evil. I did my best to crane my neck around to see Douglas's office out of the corner of my eye.

"What do you mean you didn't see Trevor recently? He was just here."

"How am I supposed to know? I was with Marcus and Jake on a training mission. I haven't seen him since yesterday. Now stop with the questions and get to your room. We'll start tomorrow."

Start? Start what? And Douglas didn't talk to Trevor yet? I guess we lucked out.

The boys three me into the cell, their super strength propelling me foreword until I slid against the floor. My arm barely saved my face from colliding with the rough ground. When I turned back to face them, they had already activated the blue gate and walked away.

Having nothing better to do, I pulled myself into the wooden bed. I sat with my knees pulled up to my chest and my back resting on the wall. The burns weren't as tender as they were before. When my bionics were activated earlier, they must've healed the wounds a little.

Why didn't dad try to reason with Douglas? I understand that he wouldn't want to pit his children against each other, but not bothering to make a deal to get me back made me feel disowned. Dad didn't want me anymore.

I burried my face into my knees and did something I've been doing a lot lately: I cried. I felt the warm tears sliding down my cheeks as I bit my tounge to keep myself from letting out noisy sobs.

I continued to let the tears fall down my face until I seemed to run out of tears to shed. I could tell my eyes were red and the skin was puffy, but I didn't really care. All I could think of at the moment was how tired I was. Chase was right. I should've taken that nap earlier when I was in his capsule. I felt completely drained of my energy.

I repositioned myself on the wood shelf with my hands beneath my head as a makeshift pillow. It was defidently not the most comfortable place to sleep, but I was too exhausted to care.

It didn't take too long for me to force all the negative thoughts out of my head so I could sleep peacefully.

* * *

"Bree . . . Bree? Bree, wake up."

Still half asleep, I turned around to face the other direction. I groaned to tell whoever was disturbing me to leave me be. I didn't need a watch to tell me that it was still late at night.

"Bree? It's Chase. C'mon, you have to get up now. I need to tell you something." He put his had on my shoulder and rolled me over again. My mind was still groggy from sleeping, but when I remembered where I was, my eyes shot open and I sat straight up on the bed.

"What's going on?"

"Calm down," he soothed, pulling his hand away. "I just needed to talk to you. It's about Douglas and Trevor."

Now he had my full attention. I vaguely remembered Chase and Douglas talking about something as I was being dragged away. What did Douglas mean by "We'll start tomorrow?" Were they working together to plot something terrible against me? No, Chase wouldn't betray me like that. Not after he's defended me against everyone. Would he?

And Trevor. Where did he go?

"After the phone call, I asked Douglas if Trevor had talked to him. Just to make sure he didn't know about training."

"Yeah, and . . ." I said impatiently.

"And he said Trevor wasn't here. He hasn't seen him. But Douglas isn't concerned about Trevor because he's 'successful' and 'trustworthy during missions'. That's why he doesn't keep tabs on him. But there's something else I needed to tell you."

"Well what is it?" I whisper-yelled in case Douglas or the other bionics could hear us.

"Since Douglas didn't get the trade he wanted, he was planning on extracting your chip. He said its a waste for you to have bionics because you aren't trained when he could offer the chip to someone willing to pay a high price."

_No,_ I thought. _He can't take away my bionics! I just started training!_

"But I've already come so far in my training! I don't want everything I've been through to be for nothing!"

"I know. But Douglas doesn't know anything about your training, remember? He still thinks you've never been trained. All he's thinking about now is selling your bionic chip to the highest bidder."

"If he wanted money, then why didn't he just ask my Dad? He's a billionaire!" I asked in frustration. That option would've saved a lot of time and my feelings from being crushed.

"He wants your half of the family to suffer, I guess. Having to pick between children would be torturous for everyone. That on top of the knowledge that you'll no longer be bionic would kill Donald emotionally, which was probably what Douglas was going for."

"Of course," I muttered, crossing my legs on my bed. "So what do we do now?"

"Well, I was thinking," Chase started, grabbing my hand and pulling me off the wooden bed. "If you sleep in the capsule tonight, you would be completely recharged tomorrow, and you could escape with your speed."

Escape. As in, leave for good. Yeah, I wanted to leave this lab since I got here, and I had a plan, but where would I go? Dad confirmed that he couldn't be bothered to make a deal, and I couldn't stay at a friend's house. Mostly because Chase was my only friend.

No. I already decided to run away. And the benefits outweighed the setbacks, didn't they? I would much rather have Chase free of the burden known as me than have him suffer through it. It's what he deserves.

"Well, why don't we escape tonight? Wouldn't it be easier to get past everyone?"

Chase shook his head. "Trevor could be lurking out in the woods somewhere. And the forest is confusing enough in daylight. Take a guess at how hard it would be to maneuver through at midnight."

"I guess you're right," I said, even though was it was a lie. I had no intention of staying one more night in this lab. I had a plan, and I was going to stick to it. I am escaping _tonight_. Alone. I'll find out where to go afterwards.

I remained silent as Chase weaved us through the long hallway leading to his room. The last thing I needed was another _surprise_ from Marcus.

When we reached his room, we both walked through the doorway. Chase headed towards the capsule, but I stood by the table covered in spare invention parts. Some pieces looked like they were connected, others were just sporadic, but a select few looked like they were completely finished.

"Uh, some of those are your Dad's that they took, but a few are my own." I looked up from the desk to see him leaning against the capsule panel, staring at the pile of metallic components. I nodded even though I wasn't pleased with the fact that Trevor, Jake, Marcus and Douglas have been stealing from my Dad.

I walked across his room to his capsule, but turned to him instead.

"Chase, I really shouldn't sleep in there. Where would you sleep? And you need the capsule more than I do," I stuttered, watching his eyebrows raise. "I mean, you'll probably need your bionics more than I do." It wasn't like I would be sleeping any more that night anyways. It would be pointless for me to have the capsule when I won't even be here.

"Bree, sleep in the capsule. I'll be fine on the floor. Besides, my bionics are more mental than physical. I'm fine without a capsule for a little over a week."

"Fine," I said, not able to make a strong argument without confessing my escape plan. I stepped up on the platform in the capsule and Chase sealed the door shut. I closed my eyes and relaxed my arms at my sides, creating the illusion that I was trying to sleep.

It was weird to be standing in the middle of a clear box, pretending to sleep. Especially since Chase was only five feet away and able to see me. I felt like if I tried to take a nap I would fall over and bang my head against the door. That'd be a pleasant wake-up call.

My arm was resting against my side, and I could barely feel the little bumps in my pocket. I still had the Power Pellets.

_Okay, as soon as Chase falls asleep, I'll make a break for it._

* * *

**AN: So . . . HUGE filler, but hopefully you'll all be excited for the next chapter: Escape Part 1! Yep, it's gonna be a multi-chapter escape! Probably more than two, so get ready!**

**Any guesses on where Trevor disappeared to? How about how Bree will be able to sneak past Chase? After all, he has super sensed! By the way, if you've read _Girl Stolen, _youprobably already know! ;) A bunch of you may be very . . .well . . . You'll see . . .**

**WHO SAW ALL THE NEW LAB RATS EPISODES?! I DID! The ending to "Unauthorized Mission" is indescribable. I don't want to spoil it for those of you who haven't seen it yet, but it certainly left me wanting to see what happens next. **

**Until next time . . .**

**PEACE OUT PICKLES!**


	8. Chapter 8 Escape Part 1

**AN: Hey guys! Not much to say here, so TO THE SHOUT OUTS!**

* * *

**emmi313: Yay, well, now the wait is over! XD Oh, it's a GREAT book! AND THE EPISODES! Words can't describe! Aw, thanks so much! ;) Of course! And I know you've been posting some other stories! I REALLY want to read and review those too, but I've been very busy. Just ask anyone here, and they'll tell you I'm not very good at keeping up with other stories. Itvtakes a while for me to find free time to read. :/**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Oh, she'll do MORE than double cross him in this chapter. XD Hmm, maybe! You never know where my OCs could be ! XD I hope you got a chance to see all the new episodes! MARCH 18th! I can't wait!**

**HawiianChick12: Ooh, then you're in for a surprise! All the new episodes are great! ;)**

**PurpleNicole531: Yay! I hope it's good! I'm really excited for you guys to read it! Oh, yep, he'll come back. He'll definitely come back! MWAHAHA! ! Here's the next chapter!**

**daphrose: (Chapter 6) Haha, I know it's a joke! Sorry about that by the way! I understand. Busy, busy, busy! Aw, want a tissue? Oh, yeah I heard you were at a church camp for the weekend, am I right? Aw, thank you so much! I'll take that "life's dream" thing as an insanely nice compliment! XD Yeah, I get it. And the only way to send covers is through email. But that's okay because someone made me a really AWESOME cover that I love! (Chapter 7) Hmm, good question. You'll have to wait and see! XD SEBREE! I'm still big on Brase, but they're defidently my second favorite! Ugh, I know! I was hoping Perry was gone! I pretty much growled at the TV when she came out of the hydraloop. :/ Surprising, yes, but not the "yay" type of surprise . . . You'll see soon enough. **

**anonymous1201: I know! And Spin is awesome! XD Yeah, Sebree! I was thinking it might turn out like Bionic Showdown, but I was hoping it wouldn't be exactly the same. Watching it the first time was sad enough, we don't need a remake! XD**

**TheMichiganWriter: I know! I love the new episodes! Hey, it's okay! I understand! :) And I think infound the perfect cover! ;) It's ay! You're not really that late! And late or not, I'm glad you're reviewing! XD Have a nice day/night! XD**

**Mynameisprettyy: Aaah I know! XD Thanks!**

**ShyMusic: Just in time! Oh, I know what that's like. DX Oh my gosh, I completely flipped when I heard about the episodes too! XD Happy Friendship Day to you too! Yeab, it does sound nicer! Yeah, yeah, Chase we get it. You're a player in the FanFiction world. All right, well, have a good sleep, even though you'll probably read this another day! XD Hm, that is a very interesting guess! But we'll have to wait and see! Aw, thanks Chasey! Happy Valentine's Day to you as well! *hugs Chase* Yay! XD**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or the parts of the plot from the book Girl Stolen by April Henry.**

* * *

I quietly pushed on the clear panel of the caspule, the side squeaking open. I kept my eyes on Chase, who laid curled up on the floor by his desk. He shifted slightly, but not enough to symbolize that he was awake.

I stepped down from the capsule platform, listening to Chase's boyish snores. When he didn't stir, I put one foot forward. I cringed as the ground made this loud creaking noise. I waited for Chase to pop up from the ground and ask me why I wasn't sleeping. I could almost hear his voice in my head saying, "Bree, go back in the capsule. It's not time to wake up yet," but nothing happened. Chase's body was still motionless at the end of the room.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I had to be more cautious if I was going to make it out of this lab without being spotted. I stretched my leg out far, slowly shifting my weight. I treated the floor as if it was a layer of ice over a pond; thin and brittle. One wrong or too hasty move, and it shatters, plunging me into the frozen waters below. Except the chilly water wouldn't sting as bad as knowing I had been caught before making it out of the room. Especially by Chase.

My initial plan was to go straight to the door and make a run for everything I was worth. But then I remembered that Chase might wake up from the loud footsteps. I couldn't have anyone on my tracks.

I stepped over towards the desk. Chase's sleeping body was right next to my feet. I couldn't believe I was about to do this. It wasn't like me at all. Hurting Chase after all he's done, and how much he means to me would be like hurting myself.

I pulled a long, cylindrical piece of metal off the desk. My fingers were practically vibrating with fear of what I was about to do. Tears brimmed the corners of my eyes but I squeezed them shut and took a deep, hiccuping breath.

I mouthed, "I'm sorry, Chase," before turning my face and slamming the metal rod onto his head. When I looked back at Chase, he looked like a dead body sprawled across the ground. I wasn't trying to kill him; just knock him out long enough for me to escape. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I had killed the person closest to me. I could only hope he wasn't dead.

I ran out of the room, tears still floating around in my eyes. Yes, I regreted doing that to Chase, but I needed to focus. I was losing precious time.

The entire way through the corridors I couldn't get my mind off what I did to Chase. How could I? He had helped me ever since we arrived at the lab. Chase was nothing but nice and caring for me when I needed someone the most. He was going to risk his life and help me run away the next morning. And I repay him by bashing his head in? I am the worst friend in the world.

I made it to the elevator undetected. The entire way down to the garage I tried to recollect my thoughts, which had been scrambled up from what happened to Chase. I needed to leave the garage with the minimum amount of noise possible and super speed through the woods.

Taking the Davencar would've been a hundred times easier, but there would've been a few complications. For one thing, I didn't know how to drive yet. I would probably only make it a few yards before ramming into a tree.

And another thing, they would be able to hear the engine when I started it. They could probably even track the car through the forest. Maybe Jake or Marcus had a magnetism app like Chase, and could attract the car back to the lab. I couldn't take any of those risks.

As the elevator doors slid open, I looked around before stepping out. There were workshop benches and cyberdesks along the walls. The Davencar sat directly in the middle of the garage. I circled it, remembering the rules that Dad had set for it.

_"Three feet away at all times, and no breathing on the windows!"_

No wonder Dad was always so protective of his inventions. His twisted, evil brother kept trying to steal them!

I looked at the tables and recognized several other gadgets my dad had made. The exoskeleton sat in the corner next to a table that held a cellular duplicator and a neuroscrambler.

Another invention that caught my eye was the latest of his "spacial microprojection technology". It creates a virtual wall that maches your environment that people can hide behind. Adam and Leo used it on a mission once. It appearantly worked fine until Adam stood on the wrong side of the device and was blinded.

I was inturrupted from my memories by the sound of a machine kicking on through the wall. The elevator. Someone was coming down into the garage!

I grabbed the holographic device and dashed towards the steel garage doors. I pressed a circular red button by the wall and the thick doors rolled open slowly. I heard the lift come to a stop. The door wasn't open far enough for me to walk out.

A faint "ding" noise sounded for the elevator and I dove for the floor, sliding under the door. I wiggled my body out just in time. I stumbled to my feet and ran to the side of the mountain. It was still fairly dark, but I could see little specks of sunlight start to rise through the trees. It was almost morning.

There was a little spot carved in the side of the mountain that had enough excess rock to block me. I crouched down behind the ledge, holographic device in hand.

From my hiding spot, I could hear the elevator doors slide open and footsteps pat against the floor in the garage.

"C'mon, Douglas said he heard something, and the girl's cell is empty."

I heard a gasp. "I bet she escaped!" An overenthusiastic voice said.

"Nooo," the first speaker drawled out, sounding sarcastic.

"Marcus, she's not here anymore. I think she tried to run away. Hey, the door's open!"

"No duh, Sherlock! Grab a weapon and let's search."

"Who's Sherlock?"

I pulled the Power Pellets out of my pocket and stuffed them in my mouth. I peered around the corner of the ledge and saw the backs of Marcus an Jake, each with threatening guns bound to their arms. I quickly ducked my head back down, still chewing the snacks.

"Hey, Marcus, I think I heared something over there!"

My breath caught in my throat and I immediately stopped eating the Power Pellets. What if Jake heard me chewing? Had I been caught? No, there were plenty of other things he could've heard. Like a bird or something. Surely he didn't hear me.

"That's rediculous. No way that girl I stupid enough to hide right next to the lab."

I scowled, even though Marcus couldn't see. I'm sure if he was running for his life and this was the only spot available to take cover, he would go for it. Just saying.

"No, I really heard something. Just come check it out."

I heard their footsteps growing louder. They had heard me. My heart was pounding in my ears. I whipped my head from side to side, looking for a way to sneak out from my hide out. When I found no alternative, my trembling hands searched the holographic device for the on switch. But I was too late. They were right in front of the rock. I could hear their breaths. They knew I was here.

* * *

**AN: Uh, oh. Bree's about to be captured again! Sorry for the cliffie, but I just love tormenting you guys! XD**

**Any thoughts on the chapter? What will happen next? Is Chase Okay? WHERE IS TREVOR?! Tell me what you're thinking!**

**Sorry for any spelling/gramatical errors. I didn't have too much time to edit. **

**Also, Happy Valentine's Day to all! I don't have a boyfriend (not that I'm interested in a relationship at the moment) but it was still an okay day. I ate a ton of chocolate! XD**

**Until next time . . .**

**PEACE OUT PICKLES!**


	9. Chapter 9 Escape Part 2

**AN: Hey guys! I'm updating this chapter early because I will be gone all day tomorrow, and I didn't want to wait until Sunday. So . . . Shout Outs!**

* * *

**Mynameisprettyy: I know! I'm so evil, aren't I? }:) You'll find out how Chase is soon! **

**LabRatsFan: Thanks! I actually updated sooner than planned, so you're welcome! Hm, I think some Donald would be good . . . But I alrrady have the next few chaptersnplanned out, so it may be a while before I can bring Donald back. :'( Sorry! I'll try to write some more with Donald, Adam, and Leo soon!**

**emmi313: Glad you understand. I PROMISE I'll try and get to "The Angel With A Shotgun" soon! I'm the exact same way. It hurt me to write that last week. :'( I'm not sure! You'll have to read to find out! *shrugs innocently* I don't know anything! **

**HawiianChick12: YOU'LL HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT!**

**TheMichiganWriter: Yeah, he might be a little sore in the back of his head. XD FREEDOM IS SO CLOSE SHE CAN ALMOST TASTE IT! I have no idea where that came from . . . Probably somewhere I don't remember. Hm, beat up by six-year-olds? That perfectly describes my elementary school life! XD Thanks! Here's the next chapter!**

**ShyMusic: Yay! Aw, is Chasey getting a wittle pwotective of his sister? Eh, it's okay Chase. Even I look out for my sister sometimes. YES! BASH MARCUS AND JAKE IN THE HEAD! XD You'll have to read to find out where Dougie is! No, you didn't miss anything. CHOCOLATE! Oh, so now Chasey is lonely? Well, Avalon is 100% available now! XD Bye!**

**anonymous1201: CHEAP CHOCOLATE DAY! XD Your cousin sounds interesting! XD :P Ooh, that must've hurt a lot! DX Haha!**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Oh, so now you're just gonna turn on Bree? Eh, you do have a good point . . . HERE'S YOUR UPDATE!**

**PurpleNicole531: Oh, yeah! It did kinda remind me of "Tangled!" Haha, maybe! All she would have to do is snag a tree branch and Marcus and Jake would be out cold. XD LOCKED IN THE WARDROBE! XD Good guess on Trevor's whereabouts! ;) We'll just have to see! Thanks!**

**Charlen Gilbert: Honestly, your review made my day! :D It was the nicest review I have EVER received and I cannot thank you enough for all that you said! And I am absolutely CRAZY about Chase! XD He's my absolute FAVORITE Lab Rats character! Oh, Girl Stolen is a great book! You'll really enjoy it! Thank you SO MUCH again! And again! You were just so touching in your review! :D I really appreciate everything you said. You're so nice and wonderful! Thanks again!**

**daphrose: Ooh, that sounds like a fun weekend! Haha, that's hilarious! "That's a bad, bad Bree!" XD LOVE IT! Thanks so much! I'm glad to hear that! I don't think Donald actually mentioned the name of the device in the episode, so I'll just stick with " Holographic Thingy" for now. :) Oh, thanks for catching that! :) Oh my gosh, that would've been so funny! Yay cupcakes! I love Valentine's Day sweets! XD I don't mind them! They're pretty interesting to read. And you know I've shared a gazillion of my stories with you. XD I don't even remember which ones! XD**

**LabratsFan: Aw, thanks so much! But aren't you the same person as LabRatsFan, just with an uncapitalized letter? Here's your update! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or the parts of the plot from the book _Girl Stolen_ by April Henry.**

* * *

My hands trembled around the little device I held. I couldn't find the little "On" button! And Jake and Marcus were right in front of me! There was nothing I could do.

There was no way they'd just walk away from the rock. And the Power Pellets wouldn't be able to activate my bionics quick enough for me to make a run for it. Even then, Marcus was trained with super speed. He would catch up to me in a split second. Literally.

It was over. They would pull me up from the ground and drag be back to the lab. I would be thrown back into that dark cell like a helpless rag doll. Or worse: Douglas would have a few words with me. Well, I'm sure there would be more physical consequences than verbal. If he was insane enough to abuse his own stepson, then he would have no problem beating me to death for my disobedience.

I heard a deep voice and my blood froze in my veins. I squeezed my eyes shut; like if I couldn't see Marcus and Jake they couldn't see me. But I was mistaken. Because that voice belonged to neither Marcus or Jake.

"Marcus! Jake! Get over here now!"

"Hold on Douglas, I think we-"

"Listen to me! Come here NOW!"

I opened my eyes and heard their feet slowly march away from me. I thought for sure it would be over for me then and there. I quietly sighed in relief that I had a second chance to run.

"Our hostage escaped. I want you two to start searching the back trail. Look for super speed trails. The old jar of Power Pellets was missing. If she had access to them, she could be speeding away this very second. Find her and bring her back."

"We know. Jake thinks he heard something right behind that rock wall."

"You idiots! That girl isn't stupid enough to hide right under our noses! Especially if she has Power Pellets in her system! It was probably just a wild animal. Go search the back trail or I will make you. You remember the Triton App, don't you Jake?"

"Ugh, please not that again! It gave me a monster headache!"

"Then I suggest you go. Back trail. Bring her back._ Now._"

"Yes Douglas," Marcus and Jake mumbled in unison. I poked my head from around the rock to see Douglas pull out of the garage in the Davencar and the boys run around the other side of the mountain. They were gone, but now I had people on my tracks. Fantastic.

I stood up, feeling energy flood my body. The Power Pellets were activated. I could finally just run and run until my feet started smoking. I would be free!

Except there were a few minor setbacks in my plan. I really should've taken into account how dark it would be in the middle of the night. That, and how cold. It was freezing in the Welkerville mountain range. And even through the dark I could see thick clouds gathering overhead. It'll probably snow by dawn.

There was also the problem of where to go. I didn't exactly know where I was, and this forest was like a maze that would stump Chase.

Chase! I completely forgot about him! Was he okay? Or at least breathing? What if I hit him too hard and he was bleeding out on the floor? Oh goodness, I think I killed him. I murdered my only friend. I was a murderer.

I would've broke down crying right there by the mountainside, but I willed the tears away. There would be time to grieve over Chase when I'm away from here. I had other priorities to take care of first.

I started running into the woods, paying careful attention to stumps and roots in the ground. Super speeding would be easier, but now that Marcus and Jake were looking for super speed trails, I couldn't take the risk. Those Power Pellets were a complete waste. If anything, they made me more spastic and energetic, which could make it easier to be spotted.

I continued to sprint through the forest; the frosty wind stinging my arms. It was getting colder faster than it was lighter. My fingertips began to feel numb.

I hugged my hands to my chest in an attempt to keep them warm. I stopped running and sat down at the base of a tree. I rested the back of my head on the bark, breathing heavily through my mouth. I really needed more excersize.

I was already exhausted and I was nowhere close to a road. The only thing I could see around me was the trunks of the trees. I looked up and saw the dark shadows of the the leaves. When the wind blew, they all swayed and russtled in synchronization. I pulled my knees up for my arms to rest on and pressed my forehead against them.

I just sat there in the middle of the woods and concentrated on my breathing. I was there for who knows how long. All I knew was I started to feel cold, wet drops on the parts of my arms not covered my my hair. I picked up my head to see delicate, white flakes falling from above the leaves. It was snowing. Perfect.

My hands were now painfully frozen. The icy pain ran up and down my fingers. I stood up and got ready to continue running. The sooner I made it to safety, the sooner I'll be warmer.

I only took a few strides before hearing, "Hey, what are you doing out here?"

I turned my head around so fast I could've gotten whiplash. A bright, happy smile took over my face even though the throbbing pain in my hands made me want to break down crying and screaming. I didn't question why he was here, helping me, or how he survived. I didn't care that he was risking his life for me again. I was just happy he came back to help me. I ran up to him and engulfed him in a huge hug.

"Chase," I whispered, my cheek smushed up against his mission suit. "Thank God you're okay."

* * *

**AN: I KNOW, I KNOW! Short chapter. The next one is much longer I PROMISE! And . . . There's a little surprise in the next chapter! ;)**

**YAY! Chasey is okay! And he's helping Bree! Or is he? What do you think? Is that really Chase? Or could it be Trevor in shape shifting form? Or someone with a cyber mask? Who knows? Chase was hit pretty hard in the last chapter. Think there'll be any side effects? You should know I like to trick you guys by now, so we'll just have to see in the next chapter! :D**

**I finally updated Tutor a little bit ago. I know some of you have been asking for a new chapter, and it's up! And it's pretty long too! About 3,000 words! Enjoy!**

**Thanks to all of you who participated in my cover challenge! I got LOTS of covers, but unfortunately I could only choose one. And the winner is . . . PrincessSparkleKitty! Congratulations to her! Second and third place with amazing covers is musicdreams31 (FanFiction) and labrats560 (Wattpad)! Thanks so much guys! ;) Be sure to check out their profiles! They're all awesome people to get to know!****Until next time. . .**

**PEACE OUT PICKLES!**


	10. Chapter 10 Escape Part 3

**Charlen Gilbert: Thank you so much! I can't even express how appreciative I am of you! You're so awesome and you've written some of the nicest reviews I've ever received! Well, you'll just have to wait and see then! Thanks again! ;) **

**PurpleNicole531: Good theory! We'll see! XD Thank you so much! :D Here's the next chapter! Sorry it's a bit late! **

**TheMichiganWriter: Hmm, maybe I did pull a Rosie! You never know! XD Ugh, same. Once an entire mob of boys ran towards me and literally ran me over. DX I felt like a speed bump. Thanks so much! PICKLES!**

**Mynameisprettyy: Good guess! You'll have to read to find out! ;) MWAHAHA! I take evil as a compliment, so thanks! XD**

**anonymous1201: Thanks so much! Ooh, that probably didmt feel too good. DX Ugh, I am so tired of snow. DO YOU WANNA BUILD A SNOWMAN?! Bye!**

**Slurp: Haha, I'm not sure! XD you'll have to read to find out! HERE'S YOUR UPDATE!**

**The-One-And-Only-Gerbil: Really? Well, you'll just have to wait and read to find out! XD Here's your update!**

**daphrose: Well, they aren't in Mission Creek, they're in Welkerville. I didn't remember if Welkerville was in California or not, so I kinda imagined it was a little higher up in the United States. Ah, now you know how all your readers feel! Torturous, isn't it? Good guess! Thank you so much! :D**

**ShyMusic: Hi! Eh, it's okay! I was late too! XD YESS! Ooh, I can't wait! Hi Chasey! Can I call you Chasey? Ooh, I hope you didn't stare at the clock too long, because I'm a week late! XD Thanks! Bye! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or the parts of the plot from the book Girl Stolen by April Henry.**

**Warning: Certainly a more violent chapter. I don't want to give too much away here. However, I will tell you someone does not make it . . . :O**

* * *

Chase's P.O.V.

"Chase! Thank God you're okay." Bree pulled me into her embrace, her hands pressing against the old scars on my back. I didn't flinch at her tight hold or pull away disgustedly. I mimiced her actions and hugged her back. With my chin resting on her head, the first thing I noticed was how wet her hair was from the snow. And how cold she felt. Bree was actually shivering in my arms. I rubbed my hands over her arms to warm her up a little.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the massive headache by the way."

Bree pulled away, looking a bit embarrassed. She looked down at her feet, and her cheeks changed to a rosy-pink color. But that might've just been from the frigid air.

"I'm sorry about that. I just didn't want you to get in trouble if they found out you helped me escape."

"Yeah, well lucky for you, you didn't hit me hard enough to actually knock me out." She squinted at me, folding her arms across her stomach.

"But you didn't move, or ask me why I hit you."

"Practice makes perfect," I mumbled. Her gaze softened and she moved to hug me again. I gave in, but only for a few seconds.

Bree showed me a little device he had. It was a replica of Davenport's spacial holographic screen.

"I took it from the table in the garage," Bree explained. "I thought it might come in handy."

I nodded. "Good thinking. Now we need to keep moving. You got yourself pretty lost in this maze of trees. Before long, it'll be bright enough for everyone to see us clearly. Follow me."

I began running deeper into the forest, dodging trees and looking back every now and then to make sure Bree was keeping up. She was doing fine, but I wasn't worried about her. Bree didn't hit me hard enough to make me lose consciousnesd, but she did manage to give me a throbbing headache and a small bump on the top of my head. The lump was only about the size of a quarter, but it felt bigger than my head.

I started slowing down, allowing Bree to run next to me. Before long, we were running side by side at the exact same pace. Every once in a while, one of us would gain a little bit of a lead, but the other would quickly catch back up.

I kept looking over at her. She had a look of pure persistence on her face. Her hair was swept back, waving behind her as we ran. I tried to see her eyes, but that proved to be too difficult while moving. It didn't matter though. I already memorized how hopeful and deep her eyes look when she was determined.

Unexpectedly, we hit a rough patch in the ground. Tree roots were curled up over the snow-dusted dirt. I was too lost in my thoughts to notice the tangling roots underfoot. My right foot hooked itself under a root and I fell face first on the ground.

"Chase!" She shouted as I tried to push myself off the cool snow and dirt. I quickly stopped moving as pain shot through my foot. I groaned and rested myself back on the ground. "What happened?"

"I twisted my ankle on that stupid root," I mumbled. I rolled over on my back so I could at least sit up. Bree kneeled down next to me.

"Do you think you can stand?" I shook my head. "Then how will you get out of here? It's not like you can just wait for it to heal."

"I'll be fine," I assured her. I smiled to show her I was sincere, even though I couldn't really feel the toes on my right foot. "You go ahead. From here you need to keep running straight until you reach a trail. Then just follow it to the Welkerville police station in the city. I'll wait here. Douglas will probably find me."

"That's not exactly reassuring," she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Just go! I bet Douglas already started locating my chip. If he comes for me, I don't want you to be too close."

Bree bit her lip, lookin at the snow that continued to fall. She gave me one more hug, which I gave back the best I could. With her head next to my ear, she whispered, "Thank you. For everything." I nodded and squeezed her a little tighter before letting go.

Bree stood up with watery eyes. She tried to smile, but she didn't need to be brave. She worked so hard to be tough these past few days, but she doesn't need to put on the act anymore.

Both of us knew this would most likely be goodbye. As long as she followed my instructions, she would make it to the busy city where Douglad can't find her. She would go back to her home in Mission Creek, and I would be found and taken back to the lab. Everything will be back to normal.

I watched Bree slowly turn around and begin to take a few strides. Before long, she was farther away, just the color of her clothes and hair visible.

Despite the cool weather, the air felt really dense; like I was sitting in soup. Maybe that was just my nerves acting up. If Bree was scared (which I'm sure she was, running alone with people hunting for her), then I was downright terrified. What if Douglas activated my Triton App and makes me find and hurt Bree? What if the footprints we left leads them to her quicker? What if my chip leads them to Bree?

I tried to ignore each thought as it pounded my brain. The possible outcomes of the scenarios hurt me more than the pipe Bree bashed my head with.

All around me there was just a monotonous array of trees. I could barely make out the mountain in the distance. Bree was no longer in sight. Even without bionics, she runs fast.

The only unordinary thing I saw made my heartbeat race in fear. That was Marcus and Jake holding guns and looking around the trees and under the bushes. I was torn between laying flat so they wouldn't see me and find out where Bree was, or remaining sitting up so I could get help for my ankle. By the time I decided to lay down, Jake had already pointed Marcus in my direction.

They sprinted over to me, abandoning the shrub they were searching. As they drew closer I tried to relax. If I kept calm, I might've been able to make them fall for a lie.

"What the heck are you doing, Chase?" Marcus asked, letting the gun hang at his side.

"I was looking for Bree when I tripped on the root. I twisted my ankle." I lied. Or rather, half lied. Jake nodded in understanding but Marcus squinted at me.

"I wonder why I don't believe that." He teased. I gulped and Marcus bent down so I could smell his terrible breath. I would've coughed if he didn't nudge my injured foot with the barrel of the gun. I hissed and reached down to cradle it.

"Weak," he muttered, standing back up. "What'd I try to tell ya, Chase? You're distracted. Either that or you're just a compete klutz."

"I think you're forgetting that I'm intelligent. I am able to focus perfectly fine."

He scoffed. "Intelligent. Yeah, okay. I won't fall for it. If you were smart you'd be able to tell the difference between the truth and a lie."

I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion. "What are you talking about."

"I've seen you with that girl. She's using you for help. You're to blind to see what's right under your nose."

"That's not true. You don't know Bree at all."

"Maybe so, but we do know Douglas. And he's been lying to you you're entire bionic life."

"Marcus, Douglas said we can't say anything about-"

"Shut up, Jake," Marcus growled, pointing the gun at his head. Jake immediately froze. "I don't care what Douglas says. He only made that rule so he could break the news to Chase himself. I want to be the one to deliver the news to Chase." Marcus kept te gun trained on Jake but turns his head to face me again.

"Whatever Douglas said about your mother was fake. He killed her when he smashed his coffee cup over her head that day you became bionic."

"Marcus! You weren't supposed to tell!"

"And you weren't suppose to open your mouth! Whenever you make noise, you always ruin everything. I'll make sure that never happens again." With that, Marcus pulled the trigger on the gun and a bullet exploded from the barrel. The sound of Jake's lifeless corpse hitting the ground was sickening. His arm flailed away from his body and almost hit me. I closed my eyes to keep that creepy thought away from my thoughts.

"Oh my God, what did I do?" Marcus mumbled, looking at the black gun that took Jake's life in a meer second. With a look at Jake's blood seeping into the snow, Marcus dropped the gun and super sped deeper into the woods.

I didn't know what was more upsetting; the fact that Jake's dead body was lying beside me or the fact that I have been angry at my mom for leaving when she was really dead. My mom was _dead_.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the late update guys! I've had a whole week of two hour delays and school cancellations. The teachers have been killing us with make up homework. :/**

**So, I think I fooled a few of you about Chase. A lot of you thought it wasn't him . . . And his mom? I think most people were a bit suspicious. ;)**

**So, any thoughts on Jake? Talk about shooting the messanger! Haha . . . No? Okay then . . . I guess Marcus was the real messanger anyways. What about Chase? TREVOR?! Where has he been?!**

**Until next time . . .**

**PEACE OUT PICKLES!**


	11. Chapter 11 Escape Part 4

**TheMichiganWriter: Oh, I know! It was really sad! :'( Your school _paid_ for recess monitors? The principal at out school made the teachers do it because he was cheap. :/ THANKS! :) Ooh, wait! We had a request for a few of your bionic hounds to track down Trevor! Mind if I borrow a few? **

**Mynameisprettyy: Interesting theory! We'll have to wait and see! ;)**

**HawiianChick12: Yep. O.o I was pretty shocked at myself for going through with it. But I did, and I just killed an OC. Is it wrong to say it didn't feel bad to get rid of Jake? XD**

**daphrose: Yeah, I'm pretty sure you were the one to get it right. Congrats! XD Not enough oomph? XD I'm surprised you feel bad, considering everything you put your readers through in WDF. What, with the beheadings and the fighting and the Chase Scam! I'm just joking; you know I love those insane plot twists! Maybe! ;) Hmm, I think I like this CHAD weapon. Must comw in handy! XD Thanks so much! **

**tennisgirl77: Aw, don't cry! You'll m-make me c-cry! :'( XD Here's your update!**

**PurpleNicole531: YAY! ZOMBIES ATTACK! Douglas definitely deserves everything all you angry reviews have served up for him. We'll have to see! XD Maybe Trevor will make a grand appearance later on. You never know! ;) Here's the next chapter! :)**

**AllAmericanSlurp: MARCUS THE COWARD! Yeah, unfortunately (or fortunately. However you choose to view it) Jake is dead. XD**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or the parts of the plot from the book ****_Girl Stolen_**** by April Henry.**

* * *

_"From here you need to keep running straight until you reach a trail. Then just follow it to the Welkerville police station in the city."_

I kept reciting his directions in my mind. Run straight, follow trail, find police station. Seemed simple.

To my relief, the amount of snow decreased as I traveled farther and farther away from the lab. The goosebumps on my arms and legs began fading too. I could see the beautiful sunlight filter through the leaves on the low-hanging branches.

After days without natural light, this sight felt liberating. I cherished every faint second the rays grazed my skin. It didn't warm me up much, but I took what I could get.

After a while, I stumbled over to a cluster of bushes. I was gasping for breath from the cool air, and I had a great view of the sunrise. It was funny how being detained for a few days made me so happy to see simple things like the sun and the fresh air that filled my lungs.

I sat there for a good couple of minutes, catching my breath and thinking about my next plan. At this point, I didn't care that dad didn't bargain for me. I would be so happy to see all of them again.

I heard the distinct sound of rubber on gravel, and I immediately knew two things. One: I was really close to the trail that Chase was talking about and two: someone in a car was too close for my liking. My hands dove to my pocket and grabbed the holographic device.

I heard the car engine cut off and a car door slam shut. I wasted no time in finding the little button that had the word '_Activate_' in little black print. Feeling a bit less tense, I pressed the button, but nothing happened. I tried again, getting a bit more frantic, but I had the same result.

I could hear footsteps sounding from behind a bunch of trees. The branches his the identity of whoever was approaching me, but I had a strong feeling that it wasn't anyone who would help me. Only Chase could help me.

"Come on," I whispered under my breath, hitting the device a few times with my palm. This was the absolute worst time to be out of batteries.

The gadget made a strange beeping noise before my eyes were assaulted by a bright flash. I was so surprised by the intense light that I dropped the device and rubbed my eyelids to soothe the pain.

The persons was getting closer; his footsteps getting faster and louder every second. I crawled as far into the shrubs as I could, wishing I could see what wa going on. Having a vital sense ripped away was one of the worst things that could've happened to me. Now I wouldn't be able to see who was there. It could've been a someone who could help for all I knew, but I would have to stay hidden anyways. I didn't know who I could trust.

"Hello? Is someone there?" the man called out. I could only hope he didn't see me through the bush. Had I crawled in too far? Was my clothing visible through the little leaves? I had no idea. But I did know who that voice belonged to.

"Bree? Is that you? Are you okay?" I could barely believe my ears. But I heard him loud and clear. That voice belonged to my dad. He came to rescue me!

I wanted to run out of the bush and hug him. I wanted him to take me away from the lab and Douglas. I wanted to be back at home, on the plush couch, reading a book. Or a magezine. Anything that was calming enough to distract me from the memories of this place and the three evil men. I wanted Chase to come back with us. I wanted everything to be okay. But could I really trust my dad's voice without my sight?

It could've been a sham to fool me into running right into Douglas's trap. I would be risking everything I accomplished this morning.

But what if it is dad? It was his voice after all. And he called me Bree. Everyone but Chase referred to me as _The Girl _or_ She_. I didn't even think the others knew my actual name.

"Bree, if you're there, please come out! Adam, Leo, Tasha and I are all worried about you! We miss you! Please come out!"

His voice almost broke off into a sob. He was sincere. It was dad. I slowly inched my way out of the stretchy bush and I heard a gasp from my dad.

"Bree! Thank goodness you're all right!" Just as I stood up I felt his arms around me. I was still blind, so I couldn't exactly see where his face was. But I needed more proof that it was him. My hands landed on the top of his head.

"Uh, Bree? What are you doing?"

"I might've accidentally blinded myself. I needed to be sure that you were my dad." My hands felt around his hair. It was really greasy. Yep, it was my dad.

"What? You can't see?" He exclaimed, grabbing my face. I tried opening my eyes, but I just saw black darkness everywhere.

However, I didn't need to see to tell his breath smelled different. Usually he smelled like whatever junk food he's been scarfing down while inventing. But now, it just didn't seem right. I couldn't exactly tell what it smelled like though.

"Okay, we'll fix you back up when we get home. Don't worry."

I nodded. Dad grabbed my hand and started leading me towards what I assumed was the car he traveled in. My sore feet stepped onto the rough gravel and my hand landed on the firm car door.

"Watch your step," dad warned as he popped the door open and I climbed inside. The second the air from the car hit my nose I became suspicious. The air was heavy and warm. Almost smokey.

Dad slammed the door shut. I reached out to the left, looking for the gear shift. Instead, my hand touched a thin, soft sheet. I realized it was the same cloth Chase had told me to use as a cover. I was in the back seat of the Davencar.

There was no way dad could've found the car just lying around unattended. And dad has never smoked a cigarette in his life. Why would his car smell like the smoking section of an amusement park?

There was only one answer that could be drawn from this evidence. I was not rescued my dad, and I was not going home.

* * *

**AN: Well then, there's that! You didn't think I would make Bree's escape that easy, would you? Of course she couldn't just follow Chase's directions without running into a little bit of trouble!**

**I'm not going to help you guys out with this mystery. So I'm not going to ask any questions to get you thinking. I bet you guys can come up with a theory of your own. If you've been paying close attention, it shouldn't be hard. Try to remember as many facts as you can from the previous chapters and the other book. I know you guys can do it! **

**Until next time . . .**

**PEACE OUT PICKLES!**


	12. Chapter 12 End

**daughter of athena 2000: Yep! I couldn't let it be that easy! Thanks so much! Wait a minute . . . 100 reviews?! I honestly didn't even notice! THANK YOU SO MUCH! XD**

**TheMichiganWriter: XD THE HOUNDS ARE UNLEASHED! Wow, my teachers just ate in the calfeteria with us . . . O.o Thank you SO much! **

**tennisgirl77: I know how ya feel. Teens can be so oblivious sometimes. *shakes head* here's your update!**

**PrincessSparkleKitty: I know! We'll have to wait and see! ;) Aw, thank you SO much! That means a lot! Ooh, if we're time traveling, can we find out who thought of the idea to put a cucumber in a jar and call it a pickle? That person is a genius! XD**

**Mynameisprettyy: Hmm, great guess! We'll see! ;)**

**Apickleperson: Great guess! Love the name, by the way! XD PICKLES!**

**daphrose: XD great guess! I see you're VERY observant! ;) but we'll have to wait and see! YES! THE BUTTERFLIES ARE THE CAUSE OF EVERY PROBLEM EVER IN THE UNIVERSE! XD Hmm, could be! That's the best theory I've heard yet! I'm afraid I can't answer those questions though. XD sorry! Thanks so much!**

**HawiianChick12: Good guess! We'll see if you're right! XD **

**PurpleNicole531: *shrugs* I dunno. Could be! Ah, don't worry little one. This mystery will be solved! XD DOUGLAS HAS BEEN SENTENCED TO THE PIT OF DOOM! As soon as the zombies track him down . . . Oh boy . . . Here's your update!**

**eliza: Thanks for the idea! I might do something with the nightmare part! ;) I actually planned to eventually. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest (Charlen): Ooh, lucky! I love skiing! Thanks so much! I really apprecite every sweet thing you write in your reviews! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! :D I'm glad you like my stories so much! Hope your exam went okay! **

**AllAmericanSlurp: Perhaps! XD you'll find out now! Here's your update! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or the parts of the plot from the book _Girl Stolen_ by April Henry.**

* * *

My hands wandered around the back seat of the car. Having no sense of sight was the worst disadvantage possible in my situation.

I heard the sound of another car door slamming shut. Whoever was pretending to be my dad was sitting right in front of me. I frantically rubbed my hand over the pebbly wall to find the handle. Once my fingers touched the smooth metal, I pulled on the lever with all my strength. It didn't budge. The engine started and the person chuckled.

"It's called a child safety lock, hun." He said, still in Dad's voice.

"Who are you?"

"What does it maatter, Bree? You can't do anything now. Even if you knew who I was you couldn't stop me. You're with us now."

"Wanna bet?" I grumbled, reaching out in front of me. My hands flew past the headrest and clawed at the imposter's neck. My nails managed to scratch his skin, which I guess was a bonus. I was trying to find out if he was wearing a cyber mask.

"Gah! Let go of me!" He bellowed, grabbing at my hands. I continued searching his neck until I felt a smooth button. A cyber mask! He kept swatting at my hands but it didn't stop me. I ripped off the little button and he yelled at me again. I pulled back and threw the device on the floor, being sure to stomp on it until I heard a "crunch."

"You little, worthless brat! See what you did? Destroyed one of my perfect cyber masks!"

"Yeah, well maybe next time you shouldn't trick vision-impaired girls into a car that you stole," I snapped at Douglas, going back at his throat. I reached out but he wasn't close enough.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he said surprisingly calm before something cold and firm pressed against my temple. "But maybe next time you shouldn't stand up against a guy with a gun and the will to use it."

I froze, terrified. My heart raced and my brain seemed to stop processing everything except for the words, "This is the end."

"Now I want you to sit back down, shut your mouth and behave like a good little hostage. One word and I'll shoot." I nodded, fearing that what he was saying was one hundred percent true. Douglas never showed any mercy. Chase was proof enough to convince me that.

"That's a good Bree," he praised, removing the barrel of the gun from my head. I sighed in relief.

The engine started up and I felt the framiliar seats beneath me begin to shake a little with the car. Was this really how the rest of my life would be? Imprisoned inside a lab with an abusive man and unruly bionic teens who chose the criminal life? Was this how it would end for me? I refused to even think about the hardships I would endure forever in that lab. The pain would be endless.

The car sped forward, the tires bumping over the gravel road. I began to feel nauseous from the thick cigarette smoke hanging in the air. Clearly Douglas had no respect for items he stole in addition to his stepson.

Douglas suddenly muttered a curse as the car jerked to the left, forcing my head to collide with the glass window. I groaned and reached for my head. I heard the driver's door slam shut, signaling that I was finally alone. There was a throbbing spot on the side of my head. I touched it with my fingertip but quickly pulled away when I felt blood.

It wouldn't be long before Douglas got back into the car. He must've left to check out whatever he swerved to avoid. Now was my chance.

I felt my way through the seat gap and sat in the driver's seat. I then searched for the button on the armrest that would lock the car. I prayed Douglas wouldn't come back too soon to see my in the front seat.

Once the car was secure, I moved my hands so they ran over the passenger seat. I only found a little metal box and the gun Douglas threatened me with.

Why would Douglas have a box? I grabbed it and felt little square buttons on one side.

"Of course!" I said, realizing it was a prepaid phone. I dialed dad's number out of memory from when I didn't have a cell phone.

Cell phone! My phone is sill somewhere in that lab! Ugh, great.

I shook that thought away. I needed to focus on the phone that I held in my hand instead of the one stashed away in Douglas's office. It didn't matter as much as my freedom.

I raised the phone to my ear after pressing all the right buttons. The dial tone rang monotonously in my ear.

"Please pick up," I urged. I began to cry from my unseeing eyes out of fear. Fear that the call wouldn't go through in time. Fear that Douglas would catch me. Fear that Chase wouldn't survive out there in the woods. Fear that I would be locked away for the rest of my life.

Sure enough, there was a loud noise outside the car. A choice word confirmed that it was Douglas pounding on the car window, trying to fight his way into the car.

I began to cry harder, begging for safety into the phone even though nobody could hear my pleas.

I hated how much of a wimp I was being. I wished I wasn't so pathetically weak. I wanted to feel strong enough to fight for myself. I thought back to my training lesson with Chase. _Trust your instincts._

The tone from the phone made me grow more anxious every second. Douglas started yelling louder and and beating harder on the windows. I tried to ignore him, but it was hard when he started smashing something heavy on the window that made the glass crack.

I suddenly felt ten times more scared. Too many more hits and Douglas would have shatterd the window. I decided to stop thinking and I let my instincts take over.

I threw the phone on the passenger seat and my hands subconsciously flew to the wheel. My foot stomped on a pedal. The car sped forward and the pounding stopped. I was safe, but I didn't know how far I could drive straight without crashing into a tree or something of that nature.

"Hello? Douglas, is this you? I'm tired of these games. Where. Is. Bree?"

I froze, lifting my foot off the pedal. My hands scrambled to grab the phone again.

"Dad? It's Bree! I need help!"

"Bree? Thank goodness you're safe. It'll be okay. Can you tell me where you are?"

"All I know is the Welkerville mountain range. Please hurry! Douglas is chasing me and I can't see. I'm scared."

"Okay I know honey! I promise we'll be there in a minute." I heard him shout, "Adam! Leo! Bree's safe! We need to leave now!"

"She's okay?" I heard Leo exclaim from the line.

Then Adam said, "Come on, Leo! Hurry!" It felt so good to hear everyone's voices again.

"Bree, listen to me. Don't hang up the phone. I want to hear what's going on where you are. Is there anything distinctive about the place where you are that may help us find you?"

"I don't know. Uh, I think there's a long rocky path that leads into the woods by in not sure." My voice was wavering so much that it didn't even sound like my own.

I felt little sharp fragments rain on my face and arm as a loud crashing sound came from the window. I screamed as Douglas snatched the phone out of my hand.

"Who did you call?" He screamed, his voice ringing in my ears. I tried to move away but he grabbed my wrist. I heard another smash and knew he crushed the phone.

Without thinking, my right hand extended next to me and fumbled around with the gun. I managed to aim it in his direction one-handed.

I heard Douglas gasp before he chuckled menacingly. "Please, what am I scared for? You don't know how to shoot a gun. Even if you could see, you wouldn't be able to fire it right."

"Maybe so," I said cooly. "But I do know it's hard." I twisted the my wrist that he was holding so my fingers wrapped securely around his wrist. I slammed the gun handle down on his forearm and heard him yell. I moved to do it again but he pulled away.

"You crushed my arm, you brat!"

"Yep. And you held me hostage. We're almost even." I immediately slammed my foot on the gas pedal again and the car lurched forward. A blood curdling scream sounded from Douglas as the tires bounced over his feet. I smiled to myself, even though I was hurting someone. He deserved it anyways.

My ears perked up at the sound of a motorcycle engine roaring behind me. Could it be my family here to rescue me? Or was it Marcus or Jake? Or even worse than them: Trevor.

As the engine cut, I heard multiple sets of footstep run up to the car. I stayed paralyzed in my seat, waiting for voices or anything to prove that it was my brothers and father here to save me.

"Bree," Dad's voice called. He sounded out of breath and heart broken, but I stayed in the car.

"She's in the car! C'mere!" Leo relayed. There were more footsteps and a person opened the door. I jumped out and grabbed onto the person closest to me. I think it was Adam. He was tall and he squeezed me back with bruising force. Yep, it was my brother.

"It's okay, Bree. You're safe again. It's over."

* * *

**AN: Hiya guys! So it was Douglas after all! I think it was split evenly between Trevor and Douglas. I think there might've been a few Marcus guesses. Great job to you who got it right!**

**Here's what I wanted you guys to see:**

**1\. There was evidence that points to both Trevor and Douglas. For example, it could've been Trevor's shape shifting ability OR Douglas in a cyber cloak. That explains how Bree thought she was hugging Donald.**

**2\. Then there was the smokey breath. We know Trevor smokes, but if you go back to chapter 8 of Bionic Stolen, you'll see that it says they were Douglas's cigarettes. It was a very minor detail, so don't feel bad if you missed it. I think this is actually where most of you were thrown off. **

**3\. Finally, the Davencar. This one points more to Douglas than Trevor. In Chapter 10 Escape Part 2, Douglas was the one driving the Davencar down the trail.**

**That's pretty much all there was to it guys! :)**

**Did I scare anyone with the title "End"? Just so you know . . . The next chapter will be the last. :'( I know I left a lot of things unanswered. Some will be revealed in the next chapter, but some won't. I'm leaving it up to you guys to decide what you want me to do. I'm not going to suggest anything or plant any ideas in your heads. This is your call. ;)**

**Until next time . . .**

**PEACE OUT PICKLES!**


	13. Chapter 13 Rescue

**Here it is guys. The last chapter of Bionic Escaped! Enjoy!**

* * *

**emmi313: That's okay! Yep, many things will be explained here! I hope . . . I think lots of them were anyways. I know! Maybe it was too soon, but the actual book wasn't that long, and making my version into two parts was kinda risky. But what's done is done. And here's the end!**

**Angel234564: Ooh, maybe! XD That's an interesting idea. I love it! We'll just have to wait and see! Here's the last update!**

**HawiianChick12: Sorry, but I don't think everything was revealed in this chapter. :( But some other reviewers suggested another book, and I might reveal some more stuff there! ;)**

**Charlen Gilbert: XD I'm sorry I scared you! XD I know! Seems like this story was just an idea in my strange little brain! XD Oh, trust me. There's a little Brase moment in this chapter! ;) Aw, thank you SO VERY MUCH! **

**Mynameisprettyy: Aw, sorry I scared you! XD I won't do it again! Thanks so much!**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Glad we can talk again! I've been busy, but maybe soon if you're still on? Haha, maybe I could end one of my books like that . . . Cliffie ending? XD I have honestly NEVER read or seen anything Hunger Games-ish. O.o Trilogy? Hmm, we'll see! **

**LabRatsFan: Oh, trust me: Bree will NOT forgive him that easily. ;) Hmm, maybe she'll meet up with Chase again. One way or another. **

**ShyMusic: Hey, it's perfectly okay! I'm late all the time, so don't worry about it! ;) Thanks so much! And yes, it's very bittersweet! I'm really sad to let this story go! :'( Here's the last chapter! But before you read, can I have a hug from Chasey? This may be the last time I'll see him for this book! XD**

**PrincessSparkleKitty: Haha, yeah Bree is safe now! Glad you see it now! Aw, sorry I scared ya! Here's the last chapter! **

**PurpleNicole531: I know! I'm pretty sad too, but I'm REALLY excited for future projects I'm working on! ;) YES! THE PIT OF DOOM! Finally! Thought we'd never be rid of Dou****gie! XD Here's the last chapter!**

**daphrose: Wait . . . I fooled the famous daphrose?! WHOOHOO! XD Aw, did you really say that? That's so sweet that you feel that sfrongly about my stories! XD Oh, I have plan for the future, don't you worry! XD Here's the last chapter!**

**tennisgirl77: Late reviews are perfectly fine! XD Thanks for the review! Here's the last chapter! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or the parts of the plot from the book _Girl Stolen_ by April Henry.**

* * *

"Bree, I'm so glad you're all right!" Leo said as he squeezed me in a hug. I gratefully hugged back, but he quickly pulled away. "Man, you need a shower!"

"Gee, thanks for the comfort, Leo," I deadpanned. "Maybe I'll think about cleansing myself after my vision is restored."

"Oh, right!" Dad said. He grabbed my shoulders and did something to my chip. It hurt, but I was okay. Everything was okay again.

Wait, no! There was one more thing I had to fix.

"Dad," I started, turning around to see him put the device he used on my chip in his jacket pocket. "There's someone we need to help."

"Oh, don't worry. Douglas will get all the mental help he needs at one of my off-shore facilities." he pointed to Adam, who was ushering Douglas into the back seat of the Davencar.

"Um, that's not what I meant. The boy who helped me escape is stuck in the woods with a twisted ankle. We need to help him out of there."

"He? Who is this He? I know nothing about a He."

"Dad, we need to save him!" I pleaded, breaking into a sprint towards the woods. I called over my shoulder, "Adam, follow me!"

"Bree, get back here! We need to get you back home so you're safe!"

I completely ignored his words and fastened my pace. I wouldn't even consider going back home without trying to rescue Chase.

I jumped over roots and rocks and swerved around tree limbs. I could hear Adam's thumping footsteps behind me, but they were gradually growing quieter. It wasn't long before I could only hear my heavy breathing and stomping feet on the foliage and snow below me.

I called Chase's name repeatedly, praying he would respond so I could follow his voice. Thankfully I heard a faint, "Bree! Over here!" to my right. I felt so anxious to get to him that I ended up super speeding to his side.

I nearly screamed when I saw what laid before me. Jake was sprawled out dead and lifeless next to Chase. There was a sickening red hue to the snow surrounding Jake's corpse. If I had eaten more than some jerky in that lab, it would've been all over the ground by now.

"Chase, what-"

"Before you say anything, I swear this wasn't me. Marcus shot him and ran. I had nothing to do with it."

"I would never suggest a thing like that, Chase. I know you wouldn't kill anyone. But let's worry about him later. We need to get you some help."

"It's just a twisted ankle, Bree. I'll be okay." Chase smiled at me. I grinned back before sitting down next to him. I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same to me.

"I know you'll be all right, Chase," I whispered in his ear. "I know we'll both come out of all this stronger than ever."

I leaned back so I could only see his gorgeous hazel eyes. I bit my lip before moving forward just enough to let my lips brush against his in a quick kiss.

"Bree, how did you get here so fast! I though you didn't- What the heck happened here?!"

I turned to Adam to see him staring at Jake. At least he didn't make a big deal about me and Chase on the ground hugging. I was actually surprised he didn't notice the blush on my cheeks.

"He was one of the guys who held me captive. Chase helped me escape, but he's hurt. Can you carry him back to the trail?"

"Um, yeah sure," Adam said, still eyeing Jake's body in shock. He managed to get Chase over his shoulder without causing him any pain.

We all started walking back to the trail, all of us silent until we saw dad running in our direction. By the time we met each other, he was bent over with his hands on his knees, gasping for oxygen.

"Man, I did not think I was that out of shape," he muttered. He eventually stood straight up again to talk to us face to face.

"Bree, I don't want you running off like that! I just got you back. I don't want to risk losing you again." He turned to Adam and cocked his head to the side. "Why are you carrying a teenage boy?"

"Bree said Chasey here helped her escape, but got hurt in the process. He can't walk."

Dad squinted at Chase, still a little uneasy.

"Dad, I promise Chase is good. He twisted his ankle, and needs help. And he's bionic like us, so he'll need a capsule and someone to watch over him."

"You guys do realize I can speak for myself, right," Chase said. I giggled and dad switched his focus to me.

"I'm not promising anything, but I guess we can take him back home until he's healed," dad said. My face broke out into a grin as Chase thanked dad for his openness.

"Hey guys," Leo called from the trail. "Douglas is getting a little angry! Think we should get going?"

We all ran back to the vehicles, where travel arrangements were made. Adam and Leo would be on the Davencycle, following the Davencar with Dad and me in the front and Chase and Douglas in the back. When Chase heard this, he looked a little unsure about sitting by Douglas for an entire car ride, but he eventually came around to it. Mostly because Dad pointed out that he didn't want me anywhere near the psychopath he calls a brother.

"So," Dad said awkwardly once we were on the road. "Chase, you helped Bree escape?"

"Traitor," Douglas spat, moving to smack Chase. He swiftly activate his force field just in time to block the impact.

"Traitor?" Dad asked, his voice rising. "You were on his team?!"

"Oh he was more than that!" Douglas chimed in. I tried to stop him from saying any more but I was too late. "Chase was the one who stole this car and kidnapped your precious little princess."

"You did what?!" Dad screamed, followed by him slamming on the brakes and whipping his head to stare down Chase.

"It's true," Douglas insisted with a snide smirk on his face. "Tell 'em, Chase."

"I'm sorry Mr. Davenport. I did accidentally capture Bree. But I promise I never meant any harm to her or anybody. I was just following orders."

"Whether you were obeying Douglas or not, I don't care." Dad growled. I could picture smoke fuming from his ears. His face was so red with anger. "You will not be welcome in my home."

Douglas just ruined everything.

"Bree! The phone's for you!" Adam called into my room. Since my cell phone was still in Douglas's lab, I've been getting calls on the house phone. Dad said he would build me a new phone, but he's nuts if he thinks it'll make me forgive him. I'm not that easy to persuade. I've pretty much isolated myself from everyone in the house.

"Thanks," I grumbled, taking the phone from his hand. I waited for Adam to leave before raising the receiver to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Bree. You doing okay?" It was really sweet of him to be checking up on me. Especially since he was the one who was injured for helping me. And it felt so great to hear his voice again.

"Chase!" Whisper-yelled into the phone so no possible eavesdroppers could've heard. Starting the day I got back home, everyone's been super protective of me. Even Eddy, who flashes on the screen in my room for an hourly check wants to make sure I'm safe. But there's no doubt in my mind that Dad threatened to shut him down if he didn't. "Where are you calling from? Are you okay?"

"Bree, relax. I'm perfectly fine. My foot is healing and I made my way to a shelter. I've never been better. How are you?"

After the little stunt Douglas pulled in the car, Dad pretty much just tossed Chase a first aid kit and kicked him out of the car. I obviously tried to get him to understand that Chase wasn't like the other boys who held me captive, but he refused to listen to anything I said. That would be the main reasons why I was shunning everyone in the house. They wouldn't even give Chase a chance to prove himself.

"I kinda bored. Now that I'm not hiding from evil bionic soldiers, life's been pretty uneventful," I joked. I really felt much better now that I was in the comfortable confines of my room. I had my music on my laptop and a nice, non-wooden bed to sleep on. But I did miss Chase a lot.

"Same here." I could practically see the smile on his face as he played along. "What did your dad do with dear ol' Douglas?"

"He's safely locked away at one of Dad's off shore facilities. He's got his own brick cell and everything."

"Well that's great. He deserves whatever happens to him from now on."

"Yeah," I sighed, wishing Chase could be here, with me. "I'm really sorry you couldn't stay here."

"Hey, don't worry about it. Your dad is just trying to protect you. He has every right to believe I'm a criminal."

"No he doesn't. He needed to hear your story. He needed to consider why you did what you did. He should've thought about your bionics."

Chase interrupted my ranting, "Bree, I'm serious. Don't worry. Everything will be okay. I promise."

For once since this whole fiasco started, I relaxed and listened to all the soothing things he had to say. And I believed him. Everything will be okay.

* * *

**AN: Annnnnd . . . That's it! Thank you so much for all the support throughout both books! It was truly remarkable!YOU ARE ALL SERIOUSLY THE BEST! Thanks so much guys!**

**Now . . . A few of you mentioned making BS and BE into a series. . . What do you guys think? Is a third book an order? I know I didn't answer a bunch of questions, and that's what the next book would cover. And of course, there would be much more Brase! Tell me what you guys think!**

**And as for the future, I do have a project that I will be spending a lot of my time on. It's only a four or five chapter story, but it really hits home for me, so I want it to be perfect. I'm gonna do all this research, and I'll have editors, and it'll be great! It's called "Seeing the Other Side" in case some of you were wondering. There's no summary for it on my profile yet, but I am working on it! But I don't think you need a summary to guess what it'll be about. The title kinda gives a bit of it away. XD **

**Until next time . . .**

**PEACE OUT PICKLES!**


End file.
